Storm Clouds In My View
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: Meteor has hit the planet. Cloud and his crew all survive, along with a certain someone else. Cloud heads off to finish him once and for all, but when things take an eventful twist, how will he manage? Told from Cloud's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

"Be careful Cloud." Tifa stood from the shaky floors of the High Wind. Cloud looked back, gripping his sword. It hurt him to see his friends scattered about the fallen ship. Random sparks flew from electric power lines that had been snapped from the impact of the crash. Meteor had hit. They all survived. All including Sephiroth. He couldn't allow this.

"Stay here." Cloud called back, kicking debris from his way. "I'll be back."

* * *

**Storm Clouds In My View**

A Story by Angelistical06

Disclaimer- I do not own any Final Fantasy VII characters or titles.

**Chapter one** (Cloud's POV)

I step out onto the cool earth and stop to soak in my surroundings. Well, if you can consider what I saw as surroundings. It was nothing but a pathetic wasteland. Everything that was once green harbored an unnatural gray tint. Even the sky was just as lifeless. I found it surprising as I walked from the fallen High Wind, that the grounds were cold. You would think after something as big as a meteor hitting the Earth, it would fry everything. Yet again, God knows how long I've been knocked out with the others. It just as well could have cooled off by now.

"I know you're out here," I spoke reluctantly. Why did he survive?

"Show yourself."

Nothing replied. I was half relieved. The previous battle had wiped out all my energy. It took a lot out of me just to drag myself out the ship. But, I had a job to complete. No way could I let that monster stay alive. Sephiroth had to die. After another step, I stopped to take another look around. It was hard to see. The air was thick with fog and dust. But Sephiroth was still out here. Probably waiting for me to let my guard down. Damn! How can he still be able to fight? Where did he draw his energy from? If anything, he should be in worse shape than me. I banged him up pretty good before Meteor hit.

My eyes instantly picked up something in the distance. I couldn't quite see what it was. But I had a feeling.

"Sephiroth?" I squinted to see better.

The figure was getting bigger and bigger as it got closer to me; all the while my heart began beating faster and faster. It was time for the final battle. I could tell my spirit was up to it, but my body had other plans.

Finally, I recognized him fully. He halted about eight feet away from me. His Masamune drug the ground behind him. A gust of cold air flipped his steel gray hair from his blood stained face. Green Mako enhanced eyes glimmered with dull familiarity; they weren't the eyes of a maniac but the eyes of a once respected man.

"Cloud…We meet again." His words stung me from the inside out.

I slightly lifted my sword to show I was ready to take him on. I had nothing to say to him. I just wanted him gone. He looked at me for a moment, as if my actions confused him somehow. His shirtless chest was bloodied from my last attack, it was amazing how he could even still stand on his feet.

My eyes narrowed. Why hasn't he attacked yet and why was he looking at me like that?

"What are you waiting for?" My patience was running thin.

"I don't want to fight you anymore." He spoke softly, almost remorseful.

"You bastard." For some reason that angered me. "After all the hell you've put me through…after all the countless people you've killed! You dare stand here and say you don't want to fight!"

He looked away for a second, my words must have cut his very soul. When he did look back to me, he smiled dimly. It was a hurtful smile. He clutched the Masamune with both hands and entered his fighting stance. My body immediately launched at him. With a mighty swoop, I bring down my sword in hopes of hitting him. Of course I didn't, Sephiroth simply raised his weapon and blocked it. I land back on my feet and quickly charge him. He side steps out the way. Thinking fast, I halt and jab my sword backwards, towards his torso. Unfortunately, he was still as sharp as ever. Sephiroth hops back and slams the bottom of his sword down against the top of my wrist. The sound of my wrist breaking echoes through my head as my Buster sword falls to the ground with a heavy thud.

"A stupid mistake." He speaks as I fall to one knee. I refuse to cry out in pain. Instead, I clutch my teeth in agony and grip my wrist in my other hand. I can't believe I let my own fatigue lose such an important battle as this. I hold my head down in shame, forcing myself to look at the ground. I couldn't face him.

"You may have killed me, but you'll never win this war." I speak furiously. Soon the feel of sharp steel slicing through my head will engulf me. At least, that's what I expected. But instead light laughter was heard.

"Must everything be an ongoing battle with you?"

I look up finally. He was just standing there, looking up into the darkening sky. I decide to stand to my feet, if he wasn't going to kill me then I would try again! While he viewed the skies, I scattered to grab my sword with my left hand. Either I was tired or I'm stronger with my right arm, but that sword felt like it weighed a ton.

He was watching me now. Watching me struggle to lift my weapon. So what! Let him watch. Soon he'd be watching himself die…

"This is still a battle…I'm not through yet!" I cried, loosely swinging my blade at him. He moves once again, letting the sword plunge into the ground. I yank at the handle, desperately trying to withdraw it, but it wouldn't budge. Yet again I feel his cold eyes on me. I then try to use my injured hand as well. Regretting it instantly. The pain shot through me like lightening. A string of curses exploded pass my lips as I let go of the handle.

"This fight isn't necessary…" The ex-general sighed.

I glare at him. What the hell was he talking about? But before I could ask, my body gives up on me and I collapse to the hard dirt. I screamed loudly, landing on my broken wrist was a nasty surprise.

"Are you through now?" My once idol asks me, kneeling beside me. My aching body turns to face him, yet I say nothing. I'm totally disgusted with him, with myself…Just at the whole situation. Without thinking, I spit in his face. He closes his eyes in anger and stands up, towering above me. Briskly he lifts his foot and brings it down upon me, darkening my whole world…

* * *

I'm not sure if it was hours or days later, but I awakened in a bed. My head hurts like hell and I can't move. When the paralysis wears off some, I turn my head to see where I exactly was. It was hard to tell but it seemed to be a room in the Shinra mansion. I lift my aching hand to see my wrist firmly but neatly wrapped in a bandage. Gently reaching up, I felt another bandage around my head.

"What the hell is going on?" I say out loud.

"So we're awake?" A voice startles me. Sephiroth sits across the room, reading an old book. It was one of the books I've seen in the basement of this place.

I look away from him, trying to figure out why he hasn't killed me yet.

"You've been sleeping for three days now. Almost had me worried." He speaks yet again, turning the page of his book.

"Three days?" It sounded so foreign to me. But if it had been three days, what happened to my friends? Did Sephiroth find and kill them? I instantly sit up, ignoring all pain that flooded through me.

"Lay back down." He ordered, his eyes still hadn't left the book.

I sling the sheets off and stand up. My head starts to swarm violently and I fall down from vertigo. I hear him sigh angrily and walk over to me. I tense up at his touch as he lifts me back onto the bed.

"I told you to lay back down." He mumbles as if I was a disobedient child. "You're too weak to be moving about." He tucks me back in and grabs my arm. I remain quiet, observing his odd behavior. He begins to unravel my bandaged wrist and looks at it closely. It was still badly swollen. With his thumb, he applies pressure to it.

"Ah, damn it!" I snarled trying to pull it away. His grip wouldn't relinquish it. Instead, he reaches over and grabs some more bandages and proceeds to re-wrap it.

"That's a nasty fracture." He speaks calmly, carefully finishing his deed. After I failed to reply, he got up from the bed and removed his shirt. For some reason that made me uncomfortable. Adding to the fact I only had on my boxers. I grabbed the covers and pulled them up to my chin. Just in case he gets any randy ideas.

"What are you doing?" I spoke harshly. He looked over to me with clueless innocence.

"I have my own injuries to see to." He spoke accusingly. I watched as he unraveled his own bloodied bandages. He winced slightly when a part of it stuck to his healing gashes. After a relieved smile, he let the soiled wrappings hit the floor and turned to me as if he was presenting what I had done to him. Immediately I turned my head the other way. It wasn't really a pretty sight.

"You deserve every cut… plus more…" I spoke uneasily while I felt the bed sink gently on the other side. That spooky feeling returned and I tried by best to scoot as far as I could to the edge.

"Is that anyway to speak to the person that saved you?" He questioned from the other side. I didn't reply again. I just laid there and listen to him rip bandages and wrap himself up. After he was done, all had fallen silent. I looked up at the ceiling trying to piece all this together. As much as I hated it, I was stuck here with him until my body healed. A hostage to my own ailments.

"Why?" My lips moved before I knew it. He was sitting with his back to me. The silver hair that cascaded down his bare back shifted as he turned his head slightly.

"Why…what?" He asked gently.

My blue eyes glazed over with fury. "Why do you have me here! Why are you taking care of me as if I'm your… your child or little brother…or something!" I ranted, gripping the sheets.

"Calm down…" He answered me casually. This only made me more angry. I shot back up, purely fueled by my own rage.

"You're completely insane! And you better not have harmed my friends! Or I swear-!…" My head started swarming again and I felt my eyes roll up. I passed out for a second time.

* * *

Yet again I came to in the same bed and room. Only this time the room is dark. It was night. Remembering my condition, I ease my way up into a sitting position. It seemed like Sephiroth wasn't here. I probably pissed him off. This makes me chuckle. I was feeling a little better now, which was the only good thing I could see in this scenario. I quietly swing by bare feet to the cold wooden floors and stand. It was quite chilly in that room. The bed was keeping me warm I guess. Quickly I made my way to the closed door, expecting it to be locked. I held my breath and twisted the knob. To my surprise I heard a click and was able to open the door.

Cold air greeted me as I walked down the halls, still in nothing but boxers. I crossed my arms over my exposed chest and looked around. This house was just about completely dark. Once my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I made my way further down the hall. Sephiroth must have went out of his way to clear the mansion of all critters because I hadn't encountered any random battles. I came across the second bedroom soon. The door was ajar and a faint glow from a light came shining through. Carefully, I walked up to it and peaked in. From all I could see, there was a chair with a coat hanging off it and something that looked like a bookshelf.

I decided to open the door a bit more. The room was empty. No Sephiroth. Yet, curiosity pushed me further and I fully entered the room. The floors creaked loudly as I slowly stepped closer to the bookshelf. Wasn't this the bookshelf that led to the basement? I trailed a finger along the spines of the many books. Which book was the switch? My finger withdrew fast. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. I wasn't at full health so I couldn't afford angering Sephiroth right now. I'd play along until I was ready to kill him.

I exited the room and pulled the door up to the same opening in which I found it. At that instant, I remembered I hadn't urinated in probably over a week and nature was calling. I bumped around the second floor until I found the bathroom. I kicked the seat up and was about to relieve myself when I heard a faint sound. This scared me a little but I proceeded to use the bathroom.

After I flushed, I stepped back into the dim hall. I heard another sound. Like faint scuffling of feet. I quickened my pace and looked straight ahead. The sound grew louder.

"Sephiroth?" I called out. More scuffling. Now I was officially spooked. "This isn't funny."

I jogged back into my room and quickly shut the door, leaning against it. This mansion isn't the best place to be. But for now I'll have to deal with it.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down, holding my face in my hands. My wrist ached dully along with my head. How long will I be able to last like this before my sanity gives in? I lift my head and slowly looks around the room, over-looking the fact that the door was now wide open and a tall dark figure stood in the doorway. Once it hit me, I froze completely. The color washed out of my skin and a knot formed in my throat.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" The shadow spoke and turned the bedroom light on. I was relieved to see it was Sephiroth, as bizarre as that sounds.

"God! Don't you make noise!" I scream nervously and ran a hand through my yellow spiky hair. I needed a cigarette, even though I didn't smoke.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Cloud." He spoke and leaned against the door frame.

"Well it's hard not to scare someone in this place!" I shot back and threw the first thing I saw at the wall. He sighed at me and retrieved my pillow I had childishly flung. He then sat in a chair, placing the pillow in his lap. It was strange how he felt so casual around me. As if he believed I would never catch him off guard and rip his head off.

"You hungry?" He asked crossing both his arms and legs. I remembered long ago I once saw him do that, back when I wanted to be his very being. I thought it was so cool…how crazy was I?

"No, I'm not." I sat there, then it hit me. "But I do want some answers!" He looked away briefly, then back to me.

"Like what?" He spoke calmly as usual.

"Like why do you have me here? And where are my friends?"

He placed the pillow behind his head and closed his eyes. "Your little pals are fine. The reason I have you with me will become clear in time."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I was glad my friends were ok, but what about me?

"Ok, one more question, how much of your sanity do you posses now?" He opened a green eye at me. I must have threw a low blow.

"Are you trying to be funny?" His voice had a dark undertone. It didn't scare me though.

"No, not really. But I would like an answer. Are we sane or insane Sephiroth?" I really hit a nerve because now he was standing over me. I'll admit, it wasn't too smart to tick him off when he could easily pound me into the ground. But, he was making me mad. Avoiding my question like that.

"Fine…fine. You're talking to the "sane" Sephiroth." He was controlling his anger. I didn't like this. So I pushed on.

"So you're the one I used to admire. Not the one that lost it and started killing people I loved? Because I don't really care for that one. He's a prick that deserves to get every fiber of his being beat." That had to have made him mad. I wanted to see him as angry as he made me!

He crossed his arms and smirked at me. "That's really cute, Cloud. But whatever you're trying to pull isn't going to work." After a quick pat on my head he turned, then paused. "But here, if this is what you wanted." With that he balled his hand into a fist and landed a decent punch in my abdomen. I crumbled into a small ball on the bed.

* * *

No matter how hungry I got, I continued to refuse to eat anything he brought me. It was going on the second week and I hadn't eaten or drank a thing. My body was like putty. I could barely move, I couldn't keep my eyes open for no longer than ten seconds and my mouth was beyond parched. True, I was killing myself but I felt so miserable, death was looking like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

Today was a gloomy day. The room was barely lit by the gray daylight from outside. The sound of rain tapping on my window was gently putting my mind at ease. Not too much later, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the hall. Then my door swung open. I couldn't quite see, but I knew who it was.

"Enough is enough!" The silver haired man hollered at me. He held a tall cup in one hand and a tube in the other.

I gasped a "Piss off." But I don't think he quite heard me. Instead he straddled me, pinning me down, preventing any struggle and forced my jaws open. I tried to protest, but I was too weak compared to his strength.

"Tried to give you free will…" He spoke as he shove the tube down my throat. I gagged and kicked. Ignoring my yelps and muffled chokes, he poured the contents of the cup down the tube and into my stomach. When the cup was emptied, he removed the tube. I coughed vehemently for a few seconds before I felt sick. Obviously he noticed it too, for he clamped a hand over my mouth.

I tried to shake him off, as I felt the substance that was forced down my throat come back up. But he was too heavy. I wasn't going to swallow; that is until he pinched my noise closed as well.

So I only had two options: suffocate to death or swallow. Of course I chose the latter. Once he was sure I had swallowed all the fluid, he removed his hands from my face. I opened my tear stricken eyes and looked at the man still anchored on top me. I wanted to shout death threats, I wanted to jump up and thrash him senseless! …Alas, all I _could_ do was gasp for air and cough every now and again.

"I don't approve of force-feeding…" He reached over and grabbed a towel. "But you left me no choice." Soothingly, he wiped my mouth and cheeks with it. My eyes locked in on his with a fiery glare unknown to anyone with blue eyes. I don't like being forced to do anything. Especially by him.

"What..was…that?" I managed to hoarsely speak. He threw the towel to the side of the bed and unpinned me from my spot.

"If I tell you, you might get sick on me again." was his reply as he cleaned some of the unknown nourishment from off his hands and shirt. I rolled over to my side, trying to erase the horrible moment from my mind. I would eat from now on. I'm never going to let that happen again.

"You really need to try to eat more often. I didn't necessarily enjoy that." The ex-general spoke again. It wasn't like I believed him or anything. Deep down inside I bet he enjoyed every minute of it. I'll get my day though. He'll pay for all the hurt he has caused me.

* * *

I awoke with a start and a yell. After a few seconds, I realized it was all a dream. My loosely wrapped hand reached up and held my damp forehead. The sheets had been tossed around and my pillow was missing. A long sigh left me as I flopped back down. It was that Aeris dream again. What was it, the third time I've had that same dream? Every time I dreamt it, I couldn't move while Aeris got slaughtered my that maniac Sephiroth. As if my feet were bonded to the floor, I can only watch and yell as he kills her and looks at me with that smirk…That arrogant smirk…I hate him.

"Having a bad dream, Cloud?" I look over to see him sitting in his favorite chair. I must have awakened him as well.

"Got to hell." I snarl at him. The fact that he was present after my nightmare wasn't helping the issue at all. He only held his arms and legs out in a stretch, not acknowledging my request.

"Maybe you should get out of bed. Take a walk…" He got up and walked towards the door. "Or a bath or something."

"Hey, screw you buddy!" I sat up. It wasn't my fault I hadn't bathe in a month now. He stopped and faced me, a kind look crossed his face.

"Nice to know you consider me your friend." I snorted and looked away. Let him think that.

I sat down into the steaming hot water. It felt great to my stiff and achy muscles. The color in my skin was slowly coming back and my strength was gradually returning. It wouldn't be long before I could get him. It was too bad I had no idea where my sword was. It didn't matter, just as long as he dies. I reach over and grasp the bar of soap and lather it into my wash cloth. I thought about what he told me earlier as I washed my body. He suggested I go for a walk. This struck me as peculiar. Wouldn't he fear that I would flee? Maybe he's so sure that I won't be able to escape him that he doesn't worry. That sucks. I take the soap and lather it in my hair, it wasn't like I saw shampoo anywhere.

When I finished, I got out the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. My spirits were high due to my progression in energy, I would need it to bang Sephiroth's skull in. Once I got to my room I dropped my towel and looked around. What clothes do I have to wear?

"Crap…" I mumble as I put the towel back around me. A knock on my door caught my attention. I opened it to see the taller male there. What did he want now?

"I figured you would need clothes to wear." He spoke almost teasingly. I walked from him and sat on the bed, trying to re-style my hair. He tossed me a pair of pants.

"What about boxers?" I asked him. He ran a hand through his hair in thought. Something else I used to admire about him.

"Well, you can wash the ones you just had on and wait for them to dry." He walked across the room to gather some new bandages. "I'm sure you're capable of washing those. I do enough for you, I'm not washing your underwear too."

I pictured him slaving over a sink, washing my boxers. It was a hilarious image, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was the first time I truly laughed in a while. It felt weird, yet I couldn't stop.

"You find something funny?" He walks back to me and kneels. "Give me your wrist." I systematically respond, handing over my hand without hesitation. He squeezed it to make sure it was healing correctly, then proceeded to wrap it back up. I sat there, watching him quietly. It was beginning to feel almost natural for him to come in and bandage my wrist. He looked up at me briefly, smiled and looked back down. I blushed for some reason I wasn't sure of.

"Are you almost done?" I asked him hastily. He was taking his sweet time for some reason.

"Just a sec…" He looked around and noticed that he left the scissors somewhere. With his teeth, he bit down on the excess dressing and ripped it. Then tucked and taped the end neatly.

I lifted my hand and viewed my wrapped wrist. It felt a lot better now. I was now able to move my fingers again.

"You're pretty good at this, huh?" He stood and admired his handy work before exiting my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It's the second month here in the Shinra mansion along with my nemesis Sephiroth. I rarely see him now though. At times he'll come in my room to check my wrist and make sure I was eating, then leave back out. Oddly enough, I miss his company. Though, it's not like we hold exciting conversations, the fact of knowing another person was around me is consoling enough. I've become lonesome.

I sit on the stairs in the hall. My head rests against the banister while I dully viewed the chandelier. He wasn't here again. I begin to wonder where exactly he goes while I sit in my room and rot away. Maybe I'll go for a walk, like he suggested. I trot down the stairs and decide to go out through the back way. To my surprise there was a huge garden surrounding the back of the mansion. The brisk autumn air awakens my senses. It was great to be outside again.

I walk further into the garden. Someone was making sure it was being kept up. The grass was evenly cut and the flower beds were rid of any weeds. Most likely Sephiroth was the one to blame. I walk on. There was a slight clearing ahead, a Weeping Willow tree lay in the middle of it. It was stunning. The branches swayed along with the wind, as if it was telling a sad story. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The soft breezes filtered through me. Paradise.

I re-open them to spot Sephiroth standing in the clearing beside the tree. His Masamune held in a stealth position, his posture completely perfect for a fatal attack. He's not looking at me, I doubt he even notices me. His eyes are set on an invisible target. I crotch down behind a hedge and watch him spar with the air. His movements are fluid and fast. One would think with such a long sword, movement would be hindered. But he moves as if the sword is another extension of his body.

I stay completely still and watch in awe. He is quite an impressive person. Then, I began to think, how am I supposed to kill him now? I doubt if my Omni Slash would work on him twice. I would have to be creative… The sound of his sword hitting the ground brought my attention back on him. He's thrown away his sword and is fighting with punches and kicks. He does a round-house, flips back and lands in his usual fighting pose.

"This is where you run off too?" I speak while coming from behind my hedge. He picks his shirt up and dries his face off.

"Sometimes." With a smile he answers me. "What made you come out the house?"

I shrug. He tosses the shirt back down and withdraws something from his pocket.

"Here, lets see what you can do.." He tosses me a materia. I catch it with a frown.

"Fire materia?" I'm confused for I didn't have anything to equip it to. He grasps another one in his hand and takes a few steps back. Then, he holds his hand out extended.

"You ready?" He speaks then clutches it. The materia glows in his hand and springs forth fire towards me! I dodge the fire and land on my feet. I'm stiff and achy from not being active in a long time.

"So you can use materia without having to equip it…" I mumble and looked down at mine. Before I could say anything else, I'm forced to leap yet again as he sends more fire my way.

"You've become weak, Cloud." He taunts me. I run and stumbles to the other side of him. It was true, I became rusty. But what concerned me was how in the hell was I going to cast fire? I never really tried to use materia just by itself. I stop my running and try to mimic his actions. I stand with my feet apart and materia held outward.

"Ike!" I shout…Nothing happened. "Ike!…Go!…" I shook it a little and withdrew it. Of course I didn't have any time to examine it before I had to jump out the way again.

"Having some problems?" Sephiroth charged me and before I knew it, I was face to face with a snake of fire. My eyes grew large as instincts took over and my hand shot out. The materia I held began to glow and a bright light engulfed the whole area.

When I was able to open my eyes again, I in took a sharp breath of air. I had cancelled out his fire materia with my own. He stood there and let the small, glass-like sphere crack and crumble to the ground. I blinked a few times and looked back down at my materia. There was a single crack.

"Intriguing." He dusted his hands off and looked at me relatively surprised. He probably was expecting me to flee or drop to the ground in a defense ball.

"…Kicked your ass." I crossed my arms arrogantly. Honestly, I didn't know how I managed to pull that off. I didn't care to try it again.

"Not really…" He snorted, once again retrieving his shirt. I watched him carefully as he folded it vertically and tied it around his eyes, making a blindfold. "But here's your chance…Fight me."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You're insulting me." I'm not that weak that he can fight me blindfolded.

"How so?" He asked stretching. Clearly he thinks he can fight with no sight. Maybe this was my opportunity to kill him…

"You just are." I argued pointlessly. My enemy sighed and took off the shirt. Shoot! I've said too much! He ripped it into two parts and handed me the other.

"Fine. You wear that half. Fair and square, insult free." I looked down at my makeshift blindfold. There was one problem here: No way in the world can I fight him blinded!

"That won't be necessary…" I turned my nose to it. He laughed at me.

"Don't be scared. I'll play gentle." Was I being made fun of?

"…Good! Cus I won't." I growled and wrapped the stupid shirt piece around my eyes. Like I'd be scared to fight him this way. Some nerve he has!

"Let's go then…" Was the last vocal sound I heard. Nervously, I held my arms out ahead me. No big deal, I don't need to see the jerk to hit him, I thought. My other senses kicked in over-time. I was picking up all sorts of sounds. A bird in a tree somewhere, the wind blowing, even a slight rumble from the sky. A Thunderstorm was coming. But I couldn't hear _him_! And that's what I was trying to hear.

I swallowed anxiously. He must be circling me or something. I opened my eyes to see nothing but the hue of his white T-shirt. His…sweaty shirt…that smelled like him… Not a bad smell, kind of like soap and something impossible to describe. I think I might like this scent. That's it, Cloud! I smile happily. I could use his scent to track him. I tilt my head up and take a whiff of the air. Nothing but grass and the smell of a future rain shower.

Just then, my ears picked up something. The sound of something whizzing through the air. A fist? Duck! I mentally shout at myself as I ducked down right before his fist connected with my face. My hands touched the grass, then shot back up to deliver an uppercut. I felt his body leap back and his hair brush against my fist. Ah, just missed him! Wait…his hair!

"Ah!" He shouted as my fingers gripped down on a piece of his precious hair. Victory is mine.

"Alls fair in love and war." I said in a sing-song manner. My opponent grunts and seizes a handful of mine.

"True." He replied smugly. We were at a stalemate. The both of us stood completely immobilized. I pulled to make him let me go. He pulled back twice as hard.

"Y'ow..ow..ah!" I whined and let him go. My hair was shorter, so it had to have hurt me more. Now I see why girls' resorted to pulling hair. I heard him snicker triumphantly and stumble over something. Served him right. I removed the blindfold. Everything seemed a bit bright. A cold rain drop hit my face. The rain was beginning to pick up.

Sephiroth untied the shirt from his eyes as well, taking a look at what he nearly broke his neck on. I made my way over to take a look too. It seemed to be a rock or something.

"It's starting to rain. You should go in." He took his eyes off the object embedding in the grass. I looked over to him, then up to the sky. The rain actually felt good. I didn't want to go back in just yet.

My rival walked away and went to fetch his Masamune. "Hey, where did you put my sword?"

He looks to me. "I don't remember."

Bull. But I didn't question his faulty recollection. Instead, I walked past him and leaned against the tree. This will be my thinking spot, I tell myself as he walked back inside the mansion.

* * *

"Shit…" I closed the door to my room with my foot. The rain felt good, so good that I stayed out there until it stopped. I was totally drenched. But it was a small price to pay for all the thinking I did. My thoughts came in more clear out there by that tree. I take the towel from off my head and sits on the bed. My mind was still lost in deep thought, but the feel of wet clothes broke my concentration. Quickly, I tossed my shirt off and stepped out my pants. The boxers were only a little damp so they stayed on. Once again I sit back down on my bed, cupping the towel over my face.

My mind tried to come up with as many reasons why Sephiroth was keeping me alive as possible. Could it be he plans on killing me once he's sure I'm at my top energy? Or maybe he's turning back into his old self and feels sorry for his deeds…Maybe I'm his companion? God, none of this made any sense! But what really confused me was the fact that I'm still here! Why didn't I try to run away… Ok, so he'd find me most likely, other than that, I should've at least tried it by now. I'm staying here out of curiosity. I want to know what he's up to. It's my responsibility to kill him. Even though it's becoming harder and harder to keep that objective. The longer you stay with a person, the more you become bonded with them. And nothing petrifies me more than the thought of bonding with him…

I fall back and lay down on the bed. I was tried from the little sparring I did with Sephiroth. Man, was I out of shape. I hold my hand up, the bandages had became soggy and loose. It didn't matter, it time to take them off anyway. My eyes began to feel heavy with fatigue. A nap sounded pretty nice to me about now. I give in and drift away into a quiet slumber.

* * *

I awaken sometime later, I must've been sleeping only an hour or so because it was still daylight out. A sadden smile came across my face. I had a dream about Tifa and Barret. We were all back at the pub, telling jokes and seeing who could drink the most. Tifa beat us and it cost me my last gil. She gave me a hug to cheer me up, and I held her there for a while. It felt so real…I could smell the scent of her hair, feel her laugh against my chest …See her smile. Even hear Barret cuss her out for taking his money.

I sat up and beside the headboard. A tear trailed down my face. There was no denying it, I missed them all. I can only take Sephiroth's word for it when he said they were ok. Realization of my sobbing didn't come until I heard myself whimper. I'm an emotional wreck, I told myself while trying to calm down. I took a long breath and exhaled loudly, wiping the tears from my face with my hands. Can't let him see me cry! Can't let him see me cry.

The door to my room came open and I stepped out into the hall. I walked to the banister and looked over. Sephiroth was downstairs, slowly pacing back and forth, his nose stuck in another book. I must have startled him or something because his cat-like eyes immediately shot up to me. After I made it clear it was only me with a middle finger, he went back to reading.

"What a prick." I hoped he heard me.

The bathroom light came on with a click. I sighed at the reflection in the mirror. There stood a twenty-one year old man. With mako tainted blue eyes and electric blonde hair. From my face, one would be able to tell a story. Perhaps a story of a young prince rescuing a beautiful princess. Or even a hero out to save the world from an inevitable doom. I laugh at myself while turning on the water at the sink. I'm no hero. Didn't save the world from Meteor and still have yet to kill the monster who summoned it. I cupped my hands, letting them fill with cold water.

"Cloud!"

I splash my face with cold water.

"…Cloud!"

Was someone calling me? My head peaks out from the bathroom. Beads of water fall from my face.

"What!"

"You have company…" The older man called from the first floor. From his tone I could tell who it was. He was delighted to see how I would react to my friends, no doubt.

Not asking who it was, I race to my room and throw on some pants and a top. My heart was pounding just as hard as my feet were while I made a another mad dash down the stairs.

"Where are they?" I asked him breathlessly. He smiled and turned from me.

"_She's _right outside." With that, he walked away into another room. My legs pulled me to the door and I opened it slightly. There she was. Tifa walked cautiously through the mansion's gates. I closed the door back. What am I going to do? What do I say to her? There went my mind again, asking unanswerable questions. How was I going to explain my absence for over two months now? Better yet, how am I going to explain me staying here with Sephiroth!

A knock on the door. I freeze up.

"H-hello?" A feminine voice calls from the other side. I back away from the door. She sighs and turns the handle, opening it with a loud creak.

My eyes watch in a nervous panic. Tifa's coming in, should I run? I spot a boot step in, behind her the day's light came flooding in. I'm still standing there. She squints trying to see in the darken atmosphere that I've grown accustom to. Once she closes the door behind her, she jumps. I guess she finally noticed me standing there.

"Cloud?" her voice is low and uncertain. Another step is taken by her. I remain silent. Her hand reaches out and touches my arm. This brings me back to reality.

"…Yeah, it's me." At last I'm able to talk.

"Oh, Cloud!" She cries and falls into my arms. I hold her against me. It felt wonderful to see her and be able to touch her after all this time.

Tifa breaks our hold and steps back. I can see the tears gathering in her eyes. To think, I'm the cause of that. My arms fall to their sides as my mouth opens to explain my situation. Only, nothing came out. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

She waits for me. She wants an explanation. And I failed to say anything.

"How can you have nothing to say!" She screams at me. I shook my head. It wasn't true! I had a lot of stuff to tell her. But I couldn't get it all out. I didn't know exactly _how_ to go about telling her. Then she hits me in the jaw.

"Tifa..!.." I spout, holding the side of my throbbing face.

"Where have you been, Cloud! What happened to you that day? Are you hurt? Is Sephiroth dead? Why are you in the Shinra mansion?" She went on and on. I placed my hands on both her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Tifa, slow down. I'll explain everything to you." I assured her. She nodded slowly as I guided her to my chambers. Most likely Sephiroth was around somewhere eavesdropping. I wanted some privacy.

Tifa closes the door to the room behind her and turns to me. I take a deep breath and tells her to take a seat on the bed. She does and looks around slowly.

"First, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I went out to look for you Cloud. I mean, you disappearing and not returning like you did. You had us all worried." There was a brief pausing in her story. "We looked for you out there, but there were no signs of you. Nibleheim was one of the only cities not totaled by Meteor. So I decided to check here. You know…Maybe you survived and decided to go back to our home town or something…"

"I see…" I sat next to her. It was my turn to do the storytelling. "That day, when I went out to look for Sephiroth…I found him." Well, it was a start. My fingers began to fiddle with each other. I didn't want to let her know I lost miserably to him. She places her hand over mine. Our eyes met and I knew it was okay to let her know the truth.

"We fought and…I lost." My wrist ached dully at that revelation. But I went on. "He knocked me out and I awoke here. For some reason he didn't kill me. Instead, he's been taking care of me."

She frowned in confusion. "But…why?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me yet…"

"Why did you stay here? Why didn't you leave and come back home to us, Cloud?" Her voice cracked with sorrow. I was supposed to feel sorry as well, but I didn't. It made me bitter.

"Do you really think I can escape from him, Tifa?" Before I know it, I'm pacing the room. "It's my job to finish him off. And I intend on doing it. That's why I'm staying here. And when he tells me what he has planned, I'm going to destroy him. This time, for good." I convinced her, along with myself. She stood and I became still.

"I'll stay too." I walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed silently.

"No. I can't risk losing you." I quieted her upcoming protest with a kiss. True, it wasn't like me. But I grew to realize just how important she really was to me. After our kiss, she looked at me with her big burgundy eyes. I could tell she was a little shocked by my actions.

"Who knows when you'll be back. The others won't like this."

"That's why I want you to go back and tell them that you didn't find me." Tifa rubbed her arm in thought. Yeah, I know it wasn't a good thing to lie about something like this. But if she told them, they'll storm over here and try to pull me back home. That's another risk I want to avoid. She knew this just as much as I did.

"So promise me you won't tell them." I interrupted her thoughts.

"Cloud,…is this really how you want it?" I nodded. "Fine…But I don't like this."

* * *

Tifa's visit really put my mind back on track. I was too relaxed here at the mansion with my villain roommate. So after she left, I gave myself some tasks to accomplish.

First, I had to get myself back in better shape. And where else better to train then in the backyard by the tree? There I stood in nothing but my pants, staring up at the mystical tree. I was really growing fond of that damn tree.

"Alright! Warm up…" I spoke out loud to no one in particular. I draped a towel around my neck and got down on the ground. I would start with some sit ups. Clasping my hands behind my head, I began slowly laying down and rising back up. As soon as I hit thirty, my pace quickened.

"Sixty!…Seventy!….Eighty!" I shouted every decimal of ten. My stomach muscle had tighten and it took more and more effort to make a complete sit up. At one-hundred I fell out with my arms and legs out stretched. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. Sephiroth could probably do twice as many in half the time, my mind told me. That made my blood boil. I rolled over on my stomach and lifted my self up, immediately going into push ups. The grass tickled my bare feet, and my wrist started to ache dully. But my mind was elsewhere. I had to do better…

I had a grand total of one-hundred sit ups and one-hundred and fifty push ups under my belt. That didn't satisfy me. I wanted more. Once on my feet, I measured the amount of room around me. It was enough for what I wanted to do. I jogged to a corner of the opening, paused, and took a running start. The sound of my feet pounding into the grass gave me a rush. I leaped on one foot with my arms above my head and did a cartwheel. Then turning on the palm of my hands, I flipped into a back flip. I could only chain about four of them before I had to land on my feet. I was surprised at all the momentum I had built up as I ended up pacing a few steps backwards.

"Shit.." A hiss left me. My wrist wasn't fully healed. I held it in my other hand and moved my fingers a bit. It hurt like hell. Then I shook it in frustration. Bad move. I had to grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut just to hold back a howl. Just how did he break my wrist so skillfully?

"Looks like you over did it…" I turn sharply to see Sephiroth sitting by the tree.

"Spying on me now?" My response was cold, ignoring his comment about my wrist. He shrugged, ripping a blade of grass in half.

"You were watching me, so I decided to watch you." He's so smug, I tell myself while trying to move my wrist.

"What the hell did you do to my wrist!"

"It was just a simple disarming technique." My eyes watched him closely as he walked over to me. He held his hand out and I pulled my arm closer to me.

"I'm fine." A wince obviously said otherwise. He grabbed it and I sharply inhaled through a second set of clutched teeth.

"You dislocated an already broken wrist, Cloud." He examined it. If it wasn't hurting as much as it was, I would've snatched it away.

"That's my problem. Not yours." I stared up to him with narrow eyes. He was about five or six inches taller than me and a bit better built than me too. That's not a factor though. I could take him.

He returned the stare and we pretty much had a stare down. A gust of wind whipped past us, fanning his hair about and pulling the sweat from my brow into my eyes. Guess I lost this one. The sting automatically caused me to blink several times. And as soon as I did, I found myself getting swept off the ground and flipped over and on his shoulder.

"H-hey!" I kicked.

"You need a brace if you're going to train." He kicked the door opened to the house and entered.

"Put me down-!" I yelled at him until I felt a sharp pain and every one of my muscles tensed and locked. The bastard had paralyzed me with some kind of poke in the leg and rib. the only thing I could do was blink and protest.

He climbed the steps and entered my room were he flopped me on the bed like a rag doll.

"Don't worry; the paralysis will wear off in time." Sephiroth laughed and knelt beside my bed.

"You. Asshole. You're…Dead." I managed to stutter in anger. He grabbed my arm again and held the base of my hand and the area under my wrist firmly. I knew what was coming.

"It'll only hurt for a short while." My eyes grew wide. He popped my wrist back in place. I still couldn't move, but I shouted as loud as I could. Who would've thought that something as small as a broken wrist could cause so much pain? I think the fact that I couldn't move about to help coup with the pain hurt me more.

I released a long moan and turned my head the other way while the sweat gathered double time on my forehead. He final let my hand go and gently placed it on my side. I heard him get up and walk to the door.

"Stay put and try not to move your arm…when you can." He left.

My eyes slowly gazed around the room. It was getting darker out. Hey look at that. I can move my foot, I told myself. I chuckled weakly and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The distant howl of a canine woke me this time. It was pitch black in my room, and muggy. I sighed and sat up. The sheets clung to my dampened back. Looking over to my right, I saw a hand brace. Sephiroth must have returned and put it on while I was sleeping. My body was sore from the little training I got in. Plus, Sephiroth's little muscle lock trick added to the tenderness.

I got out the bed stiffly, and wobbled out of the room. My whole hand was still throbbing with pain now. I needed to get outside. The night air would make me feel better.

It took me a good while to get down the stairs and out the back door. I was hurting all over. With a grimace I pulled myself out into the cool air of the night. The grass felt wet under my feet. It must have rained a little. I slowly made my way back to the Willow tree. The tree swayed in the wind gently, inviting me to sit against it. I accepted happily. Grunting loudly, I got down in the grass and sat. My legs pulled up slightly, and I rested my arms on my knees.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. What brings you to the land of the living?" I lift my head to see Sephiroth walking up to me.

"…Whatever."

Surprisingly, I didn't feel responding to his dim hilarity.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't insult me like you usually do." My eyes closed. He sits next to me and lays back against the tree trunk. I suppose he has grown used to me ignoring him or not replying when he asks me a question.

I look back over to him. His arms are tucked under his head and his eyes are lazily looking ahead. Maybe it was the low lighting, or the moonlight reacting with the high level of mako in his system, but his eyes were glimmering an eerie emerald color. It was kind of neat. He finally noticed me studying him and looked over to me as well.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Just you're acting strange." That caused me to blush. I felt like I was too.

"You're the one acting strange…"

"Am I?"

I grunted. Now he's playing dumb. "Yes, you are. First you're out to destroy me and the planet; Now you're all nurse Betty and stuff." He laughs quietly. It was odd to see he had a sense of humor. Like any other regular guy or something.

"Can't people change?"

I refocus elsewhere. "When did you start referring to yourself as a person? Aren't you suppose to be reaching for a godly level?"

A sadden look crosses his face for a second. I quickly regret saying that. It seemed a little harsh. Sephiroth did seem to be trying to become a different person. The reason was a mystery of its own.

"That's been put behind me. I've seen the error of my ways, the manipulation…"

He trails off then changes the mood and asks me about my wrist. I told him it still hurt fairly bad. After that, we fell muted.

"…Your eyes…they're...cool." I mumbled uneasily. Sometimes I hated awkward silence. Besides, I could afford to say something pleasant once in a while. He looked back over to me, even though it was night I could tell he was smirking.

"Thanks. Your hair is cool." Talk about uncomfortable circumstances. I run my "good" hand through the yellow spikes. The guy was telling the truth. I thought my hair was cool too.

"Yeah? No hair gel needed either. It naturally stands up."

"Does it ever annoy you?"

I had to think about that question. "Nah, not really. I prefer it this way…So what about you? Do you plan on cutting your hair?" Nervousness caused me to begin picking at the grass. His hair was very long for a man. Yet, it looked nice on him.

"Cutting my hair, eh?" He closed his eyes, cocking a brow in thought. "I never really thought about cutting it. Should I?" I shook my head.

"It gives you that malevolent look."

"Is that my style or something?"

"No doubt." I tried to sound cool. He takes his gloved hand and moves some hair out his face.

"Your hair was pretty long when you first started working for Shinra."

"You actually remember that?" I asked surprised. He nods slowly. That kind of touched me. That he paid such close attention to me back then. If I'd knew that then, I would've pissed my pants.

I look back to the starry sky. Even though we were only talking about hair, I liked talking to him. If not a front, I would say he's a decent guy. Damn, it was going to be hard to kill him if he continues to act this way, I tell myself resentfully.

* * *

"Round two…" I whisper to myself as I leave my room. This time I wouldn't get side-tracked. Since my wrist was still messed up, I wouldn't be able to train today. Instead, I've taken on another task. I woke up extra early that morning. It had to be about 4:30 a.m. The sun wasn't up yet. Good.

The halls of the mansion were dark and silent as I stealthily creep down them. Today I'll find my sword. I know it's here because Tifa would've found it when she and the others were searching for me. Sephiroth claimed he didn't remember where he put it. I'd find it. I just hope I don't wake him in the process. Not because I was scared of him, more so to surprise him when I finally slaughter him. My eyes spotted a random room ahead of me. This would be a good place to start.

The door was opened a bit, so I eased my hand around it and pushed it further open. It creaked loudly. Stepping in, I scan the room. It was an old room. Quite dusty. At the same time, it looked as if someone had been staying in here some while ago. The bed was still made and everything was tucked away neatly. As if untouched for years. A shiver ran down my spine.

I don't think its in here, but I'll check the closet just to be sure, I thought reluctantly. Who knew what was waiting in there. I softly bit my bottom lip and moved over to the closed closet. My hand grasped the cold hand and I pull it open. Nothing jumped out at me. I was relieved. Inside was a lonely coat hanger and a huge spider…With a quickness I slammed the door and hurried out the room. Spiders gave me the creeps.

I made my way further down the hall and stopped at Sephiroth's room. I paused. Should I really be checking his room while he was in there? …I'm not scared of him… I find myself saying that a lot now. But I'd check his room now so I won't have to do it later. I only hope he was a hard sleeper and didn't sleep in the nude.

After taking a deep breath, I entered his room. Unlike mine, he kept his room neat. My eyes soon fell across the sleeping entity that occupied the bed. Well, at least he didn't sleep naked. The sheets lay scattered across him revealing he slept topless with only his pants on. However, his face was what really got me. He seemed so at peace in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming brought a shadow of a smile to his once slightly parted lips. Talk about an angelical sleeper… I quickly stopped myself from any further staring. Drooling over my arch-enemy wasn't on my agenda at the moment.

My feet carefully snuck around his room. I made sure to not make any noise while I checked under his bed and in his closet. Nope, no sword in there.

"Time to go…" I spoke softly, turning about face. My eyes caught hold of one of the many books he kept next to his closet door. Curiosity struck me; I had to know what he was reading so intensely. So I picked it up and opened it. From a quick look over it seemed to be journal entries or notes of some sort.

Sephiroth turned over on his side in his sleep, giving me a miniature heart attack. His back was now faced me. That was close.

I relinquished a light sigh and finished going over what was in the book. I had to make it quick.

"Day xx, Month xx, Year xxxx, It seems Sephiroth is making plenty progress to be such a young specimen. He's already showing signs of accelerated literacy at the age of five years…" I read quietly. Wait, did it say Sephiroth? The Sephiroth that's asleep right now? I had to read on.

"At age seven, Sephiroth requested to have a pet. When denied, he had temper-tantrum. Having the Jenova genes within his DNA has given him unnatural strength at even this soon of a stage. It took two lab assistants to calm him. Further development of his attitude will have to ensue…"

After that piece, I look up from the book to the person on the bed. Could these books hold his whole childhood? Is this how he was raised? As a science experiment? So many questions and not enough answers. I feel sorry for him right away. No wonder the guy was messed up.

I quickly replace the book and leave the room, closing the door behind me. My feelings about him were changing little by little. Could I really blame him fully for his actions now? It looked as if it would be unfair to destroy him…

"No, Cloud!" I shout while I forced myself downstairs to continue searching for my weapon. "He almost destroyed the planet! He killed Aeris! My mother died in the fire he set here!" The dining hall would be my next destination.

"He's done too much wrong!…What's stopping him from doing it again?…"

* * *

There. Every room has been checked. Still, no sword though. This upsets me. In defeat, I sit on the stairs in the hall. Where else could it be?…

"So you _are_ up." I turn to see Sephiroth standing at the top of the stairs. "Thought I heard something moving around downstairs…"

"What time is it?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "A little past 6:45."

Damn, two hours of looking to find nothing at all. Feeling disappointed, I climb up the stairs and walk past him.

"You're fully dressed, plan on going somewhere?" I notice, stopping in front of the bathroom.

"Yeah, it occurred to me that I still have a bank account. I wanted to pick up some things." Was his response.

"Won't you scare people off?" I heard him laugh while walking down the stairs.

"Well I haven't yet. I think Meteor wiped their short term memory out or something.." The door to the house shut closed and I was here alone. Time for more exploring.

I already looked everywhere…, wait. Did I check the basement? My head reminded me. Of course! Down there. Most likely he flung it there. It made sense. I walked back to his room and over to the bookshelf. Now which book opened the hidden door…? My hands trailed through the books trying to feel for it.

"You feel different from the rest…" I told one book and pulled it back. Like magic, the shelf swung out the way, revealing a dark passage way. I fanned away the dust cloud that sprang from the motion and carefully stepped in. There were wooden steps that spiraled downward into the dark. God, I hope there's no spiders.

With my injured hand, I felt along the cold wall as I went down the stairs. The lighting was worse than in the house at night. When I arrived at the foot, my eyes instantly adjusted to the darken hall. I press on. Making no noise just incase something else was down here besides me.

First, the room where I found Vincent. I push the heavy metal door open and was greeted with a gust of cold air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Just the wind, Cloud, I tell myself and step further in. The room looked the same. A few old coffins and some rocks that looked like bones. Or were they really bones? I didn't bother finding out, instead I pulled the two lids off the sealed coffins. There was nothing in the first one and a rat in the last. I leave and advance deeper. I come across another room. The door was wide open. Once inside, I get an unsettling feeling.

"Okay, look for the sword and leave…" I speak and quickly looks around. I check behind the old desk and broken glass chambers. Turning to my left, I see another desk further in the room. I walk to it and I see my Buster sword laying against it. Jackpot. I grab it and was about to turn around when I finally notice the whole room was filled with books. And they all look like the ones Sephiroth was reading.

A cold shiver goes down my spine. This was the room Sephiroth went mad in. For the first time, I feel frighten of the books. Whatever else written in the books must be unbearable….What if I find something in them about me?… Will I not be able to handle it as well? …I have to get out of here.

With my sword, I rush out the second room of books and through the first. As soon as I step over the threshold, my heads starts to hurt. I fall to one knee, dropping my sword. The sound echoed through the hall, it grew louder in my ears with each boom. I hold my head, my vision blurred and I begin to hear a voice. It sounded like a child humming quietly. I sit up and stumble down the hall slowly. There was a silver haired child sitting on the floor, humming to himself and drawing something on a piece of paper. I turn quickly and fetch my sword. When I turn back, the child is standing right in front of me.

"Sephiroth?" I managed to speak hoarsely. The child's green eyes light up with excitement.

"Yes, how do you know me?" His pronunciation was unbelievably clear for someone of his age. This makes me step back a few paces. He steps forward.

"Well it doesn't matter. You like my picture?" He holds it up to me. It was a picture of another child. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Was that suppose to be me?

"He's my friend. His name is Chris." The boy speaks again now looking at it himself.

"Don't you have any…real friends?" I question the phantom. His face turns sadden.

"No I don't have any real friends. But one day I will. Say, you want to be my friend?"

As if scared to say no, I nod carefully. The boy laughs happily and turns from me, running down the dark hall. His laughter fades and all is silent once more. I feel light headed and falls to the dusty floors. What was that all about?

> > 

As soon as I got into my room, I slid the sword under the bed. Once my wrist returned to normal I will practice with it; Turning on my toes, I leave then to the bathroom where I run a cold bath.

My body relaxes instantly to the chilly water. I slip back, sliding underwater. Stupid ghost. No, it couldn't have been a ghost for Sephiroth was still alive. I blow some bubbles to the surface. It was a vision. Maybe of Sephiroth's childhood. But how could I see his childhood? And how was he interacting with me if it was? My eyes closed in confusion. None of it made any sense. Could it have been a memory then? It happened after I read that book in his room earlier. Somehow my mind replayed one of his memories. The younger Sephiroth, he had to have been not much older than four, was talking to someone. He wasn't talking to me. Whoever this person was must have told him he'd be his friend as well. But who was it? If I go back into that basement, and read some more, I might get another vision. This might be the only way I can get some more answers about him and what he has planned…

I quickly broke surface to the water. Turned out I was under there longer than I thought. My lungs burned from the lack of air. Remember: people can't breathe under water. Sitting back, I sighed. Deep down I didn't really want to go back down there. The feeling that room gave me didn't sit well. Plus that…image. It was a little unnerving. But I'm sure if I read more down there, I'd unlock my enemy's past.

* * *

"Cloud." I hear my name being called from the other side of my closed door. Sleep had crept upon me once more. Damn, I was tired of falling asleep all the time.

"What?" I whined groggily.

The older man came in, shutting the door behind him. I didn't bother sitting up, nor rolling over for that fact. I figured he'd say whatever he wanted to and leave. My mood was quite pissy from earlier; I felt frustrated with everything and the thought of that made my even angrier. The bed bounced slightly. He must've flopped down. Figures he'd be in a friendly disposition right when I was at my peak of hatred.

"You're sleeping a lot now." He pointed out.

"Maybe you're drugging my food."

"Why would I want you asleep all the time?"

I shrugged impatiently.

"Are you implying something?"

Ignoring him, I pulled the sheets over my head. Childish? Yes. But I didn't care. Instead of trying to become my friend, he should be watching his back. I still didn't fully buy this act of his. I feel he has ulterior motives behind his smile.

After a long moment of silence, I flung the covers back and sat up. He didn't move or even flinch at the sudden my movement.

"Look, what do you want exactly?"

"I guess to play a game of hot and cold with you."

I balled my fist. He doesn't take me seriously enough. I'd show him…but not now. Both my head and wrist hurt. Instead, I kick him off my bed. Well, I tried but he braced himself with his foot. He smiles. Argh, that smile! I kick with my other foot, but this time he grabs it.

"What are you doing, Cloud?" He taunts me. My face is redden from anger now.

"You ass! Get the hell out!" was the best I could muster. Sephiroth obeys my harsh request and stands, but he doesn't move. Something came to his mind. I could tell because he was grinning now.

"Are you capable of forcing me out?" His sharp green eyes narrowed slightly. I groaned on the inside. Sure I was capable! The problem was I did feel up to it.

"I'm sure you don't want to get your butt kicked right now." I answer cleverly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He paced slowly to my side of the bed and was now standing above me.

Think Cloud! My mind races. "Uh, be-because!…Ya know…Yeah.." I was mumbling nervously.

"No. No I don't know." My fingers fiddles with the sheet trimming. I needed a valid reason and fast.

I laugh gently and point to his shirt. "You wouldn't want to ruin your new shirt." Indeed he had on a new shirt. It was a casual black button up shirt. It looked nice on him, black seemed to be his color. It brought his eyes out.

"Shirts can be replaced, Cloud. But I'll take it off since you fear it'll get ruined." He immediately starts unbuttoning the sleeves.

"Well…m-maybe you should leave it on…" More babbling broke through my lips.

He paused about half way down his shirt. "So, you won't damage it now?"

I could tell he was about as puzzled as I was. All I know was that watching him remove his shirt was giving me a bunch of troubling and confusing feelings.

"What are we going on about again?" I chuckled and scratched my head dumb like.

"It's obvious you still want to fight me. So get it out your system already." He held his arms out.

Who was I fooling? I didn't really want to fight him anymore. Honestly, I didn't really hate him as much. Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust him. Yet, deep down I felt a certain…familiarity in him. Dare I say "bond"?

"Hey!" I stood on the bed making myself tower over him. "I will fight you when I'm ready to!" I glared, my index finger pointed down at him.

He stood there, looking up at me. His face was blank. I couldn't read any expression off him. That made me a little worried.

"…You got that?" I added hoping to make him respond. When he didn't, I made up my mind to push him. At least I intended to push the jerk. Yet, somehow, my hand ended up only brushing the side of his face. I gasped when I noticed what I just did and dropped my hand. Well, I got that response I wanted. He cocked a brow and checked his face to see if I had cut him or something.

"I'm not sure if that was an attack or not…" The silver haired one spoke softly. What the hell, Cloud! I screamed at myself. Why did I just do that?

"I've lost my mind is all…" I concluded out loud. Four months of being here with him has finally gotten to me. It didn't help that he was pretty either nor being a peaceful sleeper. Even the pity for him that was building up inside me was a factor! The cat was coming out the bag…slowly yet surely my hatred for him was evaporating into something totally different. And he knew this.

"No you haven't." He smiled again. Why wouldn't he stop that?

"Yeah I have. Yep, definitely." I collapse down on the bed and stare dully at a wall. He sits.

"You're fine." He looked over at me. "You've just been here a long time without any…intimate companionship.." The guy was trying to rationalize my behavior for me. Trying to make me feel better about it no doubt.

"Dammit, why couldn't you have killed me!" I snapped, blaming him for my whole situation. He frowned at me.

"Grow up. It's not the end of the world. Well, not anymore that is…" He corrected himself.

We fell silent again.

Those feelings from when I first saw him in SOLDIER were returning. The younger Cloud, who wanted to be nothing short of Sephiroth himself, was surfacing. I never told anyone, but secretly…I had a crush on him. I was too ashamed to admit it. But now those damn emotions were back. And their timing couldn't be worse. I wasn't even sure if I could completely trust him yet. His plans were still locked away from me. But how am I suppose to kill the very same person I wanted to make-out with?

My eyes moved over to him once again. He was daydreaming out a window or something. I probably caused his brain to crash. I wasn't really sure how he was reading the moment. One way to find out…

"…Have I confused you?" I asked stupidly. He shook his head no.

"How are you able to deal with the loneliness? Haven't you ever felt like you wanted to be with someone?"

He turned from the window to me. "I've always been lonely, Cloud. Its nothing exactly new to me." His words were sadly bitter. Then my vision came to mind. How he, as a toddler, had to draw friends on a piece of paper. My heart ached for him at that moment. No one, even him, should have to grow up that way.

I guess he must have figured I was feeling sorry for him. So he slowly scooted closer to me and placed his hand over mine. That launched me out of my thoughts. I felt my face blush. He was focusing in on me, but not in a negative way. It was like he was really looking at me for the first time. It was giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"You know, they say opposites attract." He spoke gently. Was it possible he felt the same way about me? Holy-…

"You don't say…" I laughed a nervous laugh. Wow was he delivering a herd of vibes! He leans in closer to me. So close I could feel him breathing gently against me. My hands clutched the sheets in anticipation. I understood his actions. He wanted to kiss me but wasn't sure if he should.

My shyness was angering me. So I pushed through it and leaned in, placing my lips on his. It felt so good. His hand eased up and caressed the side of my face as he tenderly deepened our kiss. I quivered with delight. After a few seconds of this, he broke it. His hand dropped from my face to my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. I adverted my eyes from him. God, he was making me feel like a little teen virgin.

"I could get used to this…" My ex-nemesis smirked at me. I smiled.

"..Me too."

He got up and exited my room. I sat there in silence. There is a thin line between love and hate…Obviously, I've crossed it. How could I have fallen for him so quickly? I guess the crush-like feelings I had for him never really went away. I just bottled them up in a far corner of my mind. I'm not sure if this is what I truly wanted. But it felt way too right to be wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Okay, so it's fair to say that my plans have taken a sharp turn off course. I have unexpectedly started to fall for Sephiroth. Maybe this was his plan. To get me here and mess with my fragile mind. This could all be some form of torture or something. Speaking of plans, he still haven't told me why exactly he saved me. He could have easily forgotten the reason by now, what is this? The fifth month here? Autumn has fully settled in now. The days grow shorter and the nights are chillier.

It seems so natural to be staying here with him. It's been a few days since we had our kiss. I think he's a bit shy about it all, so I don't really bring it up. Well whenever I get to see him that is. He's been finding things to keep himself busy. I sometimes wonder if he does it to keep space between us. But when we do bump into each other in the hall or when he peeks in my room at night, he gives me his smile and says something either witty or amorous. It has to be kind of…problematic for him to express his feelings to another. I don't think it's something Seph is used to.

I look out the hall window and smirk to myself. He's outside today, training as usual. The guy really likes to keep himself in shape. I lean against the window. My wrist has finally stopped hurting. It was time I got back to training as well. Even if I'm forced to fight him, it won't do me any justice if I'm out of shape.

I decide to join him outside. I walk out to the back, by my favorite tree, to see that he was still on the other side of the mansion. His Masamune lay in the grass, under the golden brown and orange leaves that once belong to the Willow tree.

"This sword is ridiculous…" I speak while lifting it up by the handle. It takes a second hand to get the whole sword off the ground. A smile creeps across my face. I raise it slightly in the air. There was no way I could run around with this thing! Unlike my Buster sword, it was very long. It had to be at least 6' feet even. Making it extremely heavy.

I swing it quickly to my right. You could hear the blade slicing through the air. It makes me laugh. The kind of power this weapon held was intoxicating.

"Heavy isn't it?"

I turn to see him standing behind me. He's wearing nothing but sweatpants that are rolled up to his calves. Sweat trickles down his body. I wonder how long he's been out here.

"Yeah it is. I don't see how you move so easily with it." I give it back and he lifts it with one hand, holding it up to look at it.

"Once you get used to it, it's nothing." Then he balances it straight in the air on the tip of his index finger.

"You could kill seven to eight people with one swing." I speak suddenly without thinking. The sword looses balance and comes tumbling down to the ground, cutting Sephiroth vertically across the chin. I watched as a stream of blood trailed out the cut and drip down on his chest.

"You're right." He speaks quietly and wiped the crimson liquid from his face. It only smeared as more came out. That sword was sharper than I had thought.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me." I immediately take my shirt off and balls it up a little. After he didn't take it, I pressed it against his chin for him.

"Cloud-"

"Look! Just sit here and hold the shirt. I'll be back." I interrupted him and jogged back into the house.

I returned with a cold damp towel. He was sitting down, obediently holding the shirt to his face. I got him to move it away and viewed the deep red incision.

"That's pretty deep." I spoke while I pressed the towel against it. He grimaced and gritted his teeth a bit. I had to put some type of medication on it. Or it might get infected.

"Thought I was the nurse…" He grinned and held the towel himself. I sat next to him and smiled. The both of us sat there quiet for a while. Just enjoying the cool air and each other's company.

After a good minute, I looked back over to him. I guess he was watching me because I saw him quickly divert his eyes. When I was done mentally laughing at his shyness, I noticed he still had blood on his chest.

"Did it stop bleeding?" I asked him. He removed the towel and touched his chin with his fingers.

"Yeah, it's done. Thanks." He handed me the towel. I, in turn, folded it and wiped the drying blood from his chest. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him tense. Plus a part of me was getting a cheap thrill from it too.

It seemed the both of us were disappointed when his chest was completely cleaned. I moved a strand of long silver hair that clung to his moist skin slowly. But when I looked up to tell him he was all clean, I felt lips press against my own. I was stunned. I was being kissed and rather passionately. The towel fell from my hand and I finally returned the kiss. He pulled me into his lap were I nestled comfortably. The moment was priceless and I felt robust, my tongue eased into the lip motion. I could've sworn he moaned before he did the same.

A gust of air swept pass us, carrying a leaf with it. It hit my face and stuck there. As much as I was enjoying the moment, the leaf was bugging me to death. Finally I broke the kiss and snatched it from my face. Sephiroth laughed a little at me.

"It's getting a little cold out here. But I like it." I told him and wrapped by arms around me.

"Come here." He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he backed up until he was beside the tree and sat down. Then he pulled me back down into his lap where he held me against his chest. He felt warm and my chills quickly melted away.

He looked down at me. "Feeling any better?"

I could tell I was blushing again, so I nodded instead of looking up at him.

"Hmmm." A quiet sigh escaped me as I closed my eyes. My shirt was still on the ground. But I didn't care. I loved the feeling of our bare skin making contact. It was actually arousing me. I hope I don't get an…Too late. I felt embarrassed. To be honest, this was the second time he's unknowingly given me an erection. This time I'll do something about. And hopefully I won't scare him away with my audaciousness. I move back a little and swing my left leg around to his other side. Now I had him straddled. I looked up to him, he gave me an uncertain look but didn't stop me. Smirking, I then scoot up to him. Prodding him in the stomach with my arousal. His eyebrow cocked slowly.

"See what you did to me?" I whispered to him. The lust was now over flowing from me.

He grins. "How do you want me to help it?"

Before I know it, I'm on my back in the mixture of dead leaves and grass. My rival is on top, tuck between my legs. His hair cascades to his side, gently brushing against my arm. I open my mouth to speak but I gasp instead at the feel of his lips on my neck. Sephiroth begins to trail the hot kisses down my bare chest. I'm too lost in the moment to say what I wanted. It wasn't fair that he had this kind of effect on me.

He reaches down to the rim of my pants and pauses. I look down. He looks up to me and smirks evilly. My butterflies return.

"Wait your turn." I demanded and sat up.

"You're no fun…" He playfully pouted at me. No fun am I? I grab him and pins him to the ground, leaving me the one on top.

He looks up at me with his cool green eyes. I could tell he liked my abrupt forcefulness. It was time to give the ex-general a taste of his own medicine. I kiss his neck, gently switching between nibbles and suction. The same trail he used, I would use too. My kisses ran down his chest and abdomen. I even paused like he did when I reached the drawstrings to his pants. My eyes look up to his face. His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted. Oh yeah, he liked it.

"Enough playtime or you want more?" He opened his eyes at my question. But it wasn't like I was going to give him a chance to answer. My hand traveled to his thigh, petting his now stiffened manhood.

"Always used to giving the commands…Never the one to be commanded." I go on while pulling a singular drawstring. The loop threatened to come a loose, giving full access to the other's pants. He remained silent. I suppose he was watching me, wondering if I was bold enough to go further.

"You're a tough guy right?" I asked rhetorically. His pants were completely untied now. Sephiroth sat up a bit. Curiousness hung over him. I pulled the sides of the sweatpants, bringing them down a bit. The trimming of his boxers showed. I was making myself nervous now. I had always wondered just how big he actual was. What if he was larger than me? Would I be ashamed?

"Nervous Cloud?" His voice tossed me out my thoughts.

"No." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell him how I was really feeling.

I yank the pants once again, bring them down to mid-thigh. Nice boxers. I can fully see the imprint of his erection through them. Well this is it, Cloud. My mind preps itself. Why are my hands trembling? This is what I wanted!…Right?

I look up at him once more to see he's leaning back on his elbows now. There's a certain look of seduction in his eyes. He wanted me to go on. To touch him intimately. I wanted to touch him. But my hands wouldn't move. I'm chickening out. This was unlike me. Then again, this whole situation wasn't something I thought would happen anyway.

"…This is all too surreal." I say softly. My hands fall to their sides. I can't look at him, I'm too embarrassed again. He lays back, placing a leg in my lap. A form of consolation I guess.

"Yeah, it is…Maybe we should wait awhile." He tucks his arms under his head and closes his eyes with a small smile. Damn it to hell, why did he always have to be ok with everything?

"If I were you, I would be a little pissed right now." I spoke in his defense.

"What for? It can't be helped. There's no need to rush…"

I look up into the gray sky. Here Cloud Strife sits, the world's largest cock tease, I say mentally. He has extreme patience with me. Could he possibly care for me that much or is it for another reason? There's that uncertainty again.

Suddenly I stand to my feet. Looks like I needed some time alone again.

"What's the matter?" He asks me. The guy doesn't know how sexy he looks with his pants still halfway down his ass. God, I'm so confused with myself right now!

"I'm tired. Going to take a nap." I dust a few leaves off my butt and walks away without looking back. If I did, I would instantly feel worse.

* * *

I slammed the door to my room and curse loudly. I didn't know what I wanted! Did I want to be with Sephiroth or do I still feel as if I shouldn't be trusting him? I pace around furiously, running a hand through my spiky hair.

"This could be his plan! To drive me insane by pretending to care about me! He's aware of my feelings! And is using them to his advantage. The sly bastard!" I yell at the air.

I storm over to the bed and flop down on it. My hands cover my face as I try to calm myself.

"…Listen to yourself Cloud. You're going crazy…talking to myself and stuff…" I laugh a little. Fighting back the tears that threaten to fall non-stop.

Maybe it was a little unfair to accuse him of trying to drive me insane. I made my mind up. It was time to pay the basement another visit. That's the only way I can be certain with myself.

>>

Waiting was the hardest part. I had to wait until he was asleep. I didn't want him to know what I was doing. So I waited until I was certain he would be asleep. Then I crept out my room and into his.

The door was cracked, making it easier to open it without making a sound. I peeped in. He was laying on his stomach with his arm hanging over the edge. I step in closer. In his hand was one of those old books. Poor guy, probably had to read to keep himself from jerking off earlier. Obviously, I still consider myself a tease.

I tip-toed my way over to the bookshelf. Dammit, the door wasn't open! There was no way I could open it without waking him. I look back over my shoulder. He shifted as he began to awaken. I panicked and dropped to the floor as quietly as I could. Good thing he was still on the bed, but once he stood he would surely notice me. I crawled stealthily over to the bed and rolled under it. I saw his feet touch the floor and walk out. My ears became sensitive and I heard him go into the bathroom. Good! Now's my chance!

I shot out from under the bed and quickly searched for the false book. I found it and pulled it. The door swung open without a sound. Thank heaven. I leaped inside and pulled the hatch back closed. There. I made it. Wait… This door only opens from the outside…doesn't it?..

I quickly searched in the dark for a handle or something. Nothing.

"Great." I mumble while making my way down the steps. Looks like it's going to be a very long night. I just hope I don't need to run away or I'll be screwed.

The halls were just as creepy as they were last time. And of course the room of books was wide open. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. The desk light on the second desk was on still. I guess that's the spot I need to be reading at. There were already some books on the desktop. Making my job a little easier. I sat down and grabbed one, opening it to the first page.

"Day xx, Month xx, Year xxxx, At age 11, Sephiroth has seemed to acquired an illness unlike any we've seen before. We, the scientists, have figured he's having a chained reaction to the mixture of Jenova and mako particles. We fear this may be the end of our project."

I turn the page and kick a foot up on the desk.

"It is already day 10 and Sephiroth has taken a turn for the worst. We are positive he will die soon and already has another test subject lined up. Though, we'll never quite have a subject like Sephiroth."

That made me upset. How could they treat another person as if he was nothing but a lab rat? I can't read anymore of that. I'll just assume he pulls through and flip a couple pages forward.

"Day xx, Month xx, Year xxxx, We have an young intern girl who has been assigned to help with the research. She is about Sephiroth's age and he's grown quite fond of her. I've informed her not to allow herself to get attached to Sephiroth. She has to keep it strictly professional. Sephiroth doesn't need any distractions, he has a task to accomplish. To become the perfect warrior."

I glimpse up and look around a bit. There were no images, no sounds. No vision yet. So I continue to read.

"Day xx, It is Sephiroth's 17th birthday. And the Jenova cells are in full effect. He is well built for a young man his age. His strength, speed and intellect is astonishing. Our intern girl is quite useful as well. Alas, Sephiroth has reached another stage in his development and we won't be needing her anymore. Sephiroth will be rather distressed by this."

I shut the book and stretch. "Damn, when do we get to the happy section?" I ask out loud and look around. Time to skim through another book.

"There is no happy section, Cloud."

My body freezes in mid-reach. Was this another vision? No, it sounded too real. I turn my head and focus on the tall figure standing in front of the desk were I sit. Holy shit, when did he get down here!

"What are you doing down here?" His voice was low and cold. I force myself to snap out of whatever state he had me in.

"I…was reading. Didn't know I wasn't _allowed_ down here." I try to sound just as cold as he did.

"Leave here."

I frown. No one gives me orders.

"I'm not done reading."

"It's none of your concern!"

I'll admit, I was a little surprised he yelled at me. But who did he think he was? Some person no one was suppose to figure out but himself?

"What the hell? First you force me here, then you're giving me boundaries!" I stand to my feet. Slamming my hands against the desktop.

"I never forced you here! There were no locks or chains! But that was my mistake." I stepped back. Whoa, how often did he loose his cool and show anger?

"Might as well been. It wasn't like I was any condition to just get up and walk away!"

He laughed a little at that. "Then why did you stay when you got better, Cloud?"

"You know damn well why. You asshole, you never told me why you saved me! Or what you had planned!" I roared at him. Well, this night is becoming quite surprising. Nothing like a spontaneous heated argument.

"I told you I would tell you. That's all you needed to know."

"Don't tell me what I need to know! You think you can just keep me dangling from a thread or something? The all mighty Sephiroth doesn't exists anymore!" I picked up the book I was reading and flung it at him.

"All there is now is a guy with nothing but books of his fucked up childhood!"

When people tell you to think about things before you say them, please do. Before I could blink, he had me by my last wearable shirt and pulled me across the desk. I was slammed against the floor.

My head hit the ground pretty hard and it dazed me a bit, but I managed to kick out and knock him back before he could pin me and pound my face in. I heard him hit the desk with an angry snarl. No time for me to stay stationary. I had to take my chances as I got them. Scrambling to my feet, I rammed him into the desk once more. I surprised him and he went tumbling over it and onto the floor on the other side.

All went quiet.

I stood there hold the back of my head and panting. There was that fury I had inside me. It was finally surfacing. If I keep this up, I would surely kill him. But I've fully enraged Sephiroth now. And it was either kill or be killed. The more I thought about it, the more I felt saddened by it.

…He was sure down there a long time too.

I slowly walk around to the side of the desk. There he laid on the floor motionless. His hair scattered about his face. It was hard to tell if he was conscious or not. I didn't try to see if he was. Instead, I leave the second book room and was about to turn the corner to leave the first room within it when I walked into something very sharp. When I get refocused I see him standing in front of me, his Masamune pointed at my throat. How the hell did he do stuff like that?

Silver hair fell over his face. Masking him from me. I swallowed hard. This is the end for me? I felt blood seep out my throat from when I walked into the tip of his sword. Damn it, should've left my sword down here. I back up a few steps. What to do, what to do?

He never said anything, yet kept his sword aimed for my throat. I looked about my surroundings quickly. There was no where to run, he was standing in front of the only exit. My only hope was to knock his Masamune to the side and dash into him, shoving him out the way.

So I tried it. I snatched up a book and slapped the sword to the side. It worked! I saw a clearing in which I could ram into him again. But before I could even step, he sliced through the book and turned his blade upside down, in which the point was pointing downward. I saw it all in slow motion, which made it worse. With my leg in the middle of a step, he seized the sword through my thigh. The sound of my flesh being pierce through rang out into my ear. My mouth fell open to scream but I had no air in my lungs to do so. The sharp metal hit all nerves in my leg, stopping once it touched my bone.

I fell to one knee, trembling violently. My mouth was still gaped open. He retracted the blade harshly, a stream of blood gushed out and hit the floor with a sickening splat. I think my body was in shock, I couldn't stop shaking. A pool of blood developed under me. I slowly tore my eyes from the huge gash in my thigh and looked up at him in disbelief. I was heartbroken.

Why though? I should've known this would happened. He would be the one to kill me. I was crying now. Not really from the pain, my leg had grown relatively numb now from massive blood loss, nor from the fear of dying. Deep down in my soul I hated that it had to come to this. No matter how I fight it, I didn't want to kill him or him to kill me.

I didn't care if he saw my bawling. I wanted him to. For I was doing it for him. For…us.

My sight was blurring and the room was swaying a little now. I heard the sound of something heavy dropping and felt my body being lifted off the ground. It was all dark now, my eyes shut themselves. I had gotten really tired feeling. I wanted to sleep and I knew if I did fall asleep, I would never wake up. That was fine by me. Life was nothing but a cruel joke to me anyway.

>>

I was still conscious. My eyes reopened only seconds after they closed. He had me over his shoulder again. I watch the stairs whiz by as he rushed up them. I witness the door to the basement slam shut as he walked out his room. The light to the bathroom clicked on, bright. Then I was placed in the tub. He was undressing me. I didn't stop him, I didn't care. I was utterly depressed and fed up. There was blood everywhere. From what I could see, it was smeared all over me and him. I heard him turn the water on and his presence left. Weakly, I turned my head.

The clear water had became a crimson color as soon as it touched my skin. Then down the drain it went. He returned with an armful of medical stuff. I heard him drop a few things as he approached the tub. He cursed angrily and picked them up quickly. Why did he sound so nervous? So frightened? After wetting a towel, he placed it over my gash. It was burning like hell. I groaned in agony. His hand petted my head a few times before he went back to opening stuff.

It felt like I was in that cold tub forever. And as I looked around once more, I was still in there. My body was going in and out of consciousness. Just my luck I'd come to when he was applying some kind of medicine crap. At first I didn't feel anything but it pouring on my leg, but as soon as it soaked into the wound… I howled and pounded the side of the tub with my fist. He was torturing me anyway he could!

The pain was too much for me. I couldn't take anymore so I blacked out. Hopefully to never awaken again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was hard trying to open my eyes. Frankly, I didn't want to. I felt hot and clammy. I'm thinking it had to do with the rather wet dream I just had. Not only was I alive, I was dreaming about having sex with Sephiroth too. Groaning from deep within my throat, I kick off the sheets and blanket. Big mistake. Had I forgotten about my leg? I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from yelling. I removed the remaining covers from me with my hands and slowly sat up. It looked like someone had dressed me. I now was wearing a white t-shirt and black sleeper pants. That's strange, because I didn't bring any clothes with me here.

"Shopping for me now?" I hiss quietly. The clothes were comfortable and fit well. That boiled my blood.

My eyes ignored the erection against my right thigh and looked over to the left one. The injured one. I had to pull my pants down a little to really see it. The stab was too high up my leg. I wasn't surprised to see it wrapped nice and neatly. With my nails, I pick apart the taping and unraveled it. My leg responded with more searing pain, but it wasn't like this was new to me. Finally, I reach my bare skin. There was a long deep red line. I placed a finger on it. It stung back at me. There were also stitches. Of all the things Sephiroth knew, I don't think he knew how to stitch wounds. It looked professionally done. Did he take me to the hospital?

I carefully swing my legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cold. How long was I unconscious? I suddenly see crutches by my bed. Yeah, I've been to the hospital. But I didn't remember none of it. I grab them and hop over to the window. The glass fogged up as I breathed against it. The sky was dark, slowly turning a lighter blue color. Must be pretty early in the morning. I look down to the ground and gasp. Everything was totally covered with a white blanket. It couldn't be winter already? I sat the crutches to the side and balanced on my good leg. Then with a grunt, I open the heavy window. Cold morning air whipped past me, bringing in a few snow flakes.

For some reason, this makes me smile. I stick my head out the window and inhale deeply. God, it was cold out there. But I'm happy with it. The snow picked up, falling in a thicker pattern. Brisk cold, wet flakes met my hot face.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of Tifa. Long ago, when we were still kids. How I timidly watched her and the other kids of my town have a snowball war. I wanted to join in. But none of the kids asked me to. And I was too shy to ask. So I sat down and watched them. Funny, I'm sure I would've clobbered each and everyone of those snotty brats. Then I would have Tifa all to myself to play with.

I closed the window up and hoped back to the bed. My mind was finally at ease. I lay down on top of all the cover. I still felt hot though. Not from the dream anymore, probably a fever.

Scenes from my fantasy came back to me. The two of us…in his bed. Making love. I frown and try to push past the thought of it. How could I still want him after what he did to me? Okay, maybe I had a punch or two coming from what I said to him, but to skewer me in the leg with that sword? I could've died! …I wanted to.

I roll over to my side.

He keeps saving me. Whatever he has plan must be big. I'll find out. That reminded me. I scoot myself over to the edge of the bed and look under it. My sword was still down there. It wasn't like I could use it right now. I couldn't even walk without crutches. Sephiroth had me in a corner right now. He could either kill me, torture me or whatever else he wanted. I wouldn't be able to properly defend myself. Yet he didn't. Instead, he helps me get back well. This all didn't make sense to me. He acts as if he's…

* * *

My door opens slowly. I become alert. The room was lit with sunlight now. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in my thoughts. A tall familiar figure comes walking in. Sephiroth was busy reading the label on a bottle of something. I freeze. He looked a little different. He wore nothing but long sleeper bottoms, similar to mine. Ah, he must've just gotten out the shower. His hair was wet and slicked back, instead of his usual bangs, letting more of his face show. Damn, he looked hot… this wasn't the time to feel that way about him!

"Hmm…" He turns the bottle and finally looks over to me. His bright green eyes widen slightly. Yes, I was awake.

"…Surprise." I spoke coldly.

He quickly gives me a big smile and sits on my bed. I, on the other hand, sees no reason to be cheery. So, I pull the cover around me, creating a barrier from him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Guess."

A guilty look falls over him. Good. He then sits the glass of water on the night stand beside my bed. I didn't notice that when he entered. I put two and two together and figured the bottle was full of pills.

He now had a saddened tone. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

I could laugh at him. He was clearly fed up with my one word responses, yet he was feeling so guilty… so he was forced to take it. He opened the bottle and held out two pills to me. When I didn't make any effort to pick them up, he sighed.

"They're pain relievers. I swear."

I turned my head. I wasn't about to take his help anymore, at least not voluntarily.

"Cloud," he began gently, "I haven't been able to talk to you in two months…" Two months! Was I hearing right? That got me to turn his direction and listen.

"And…" I wanted him to go on.

He diverts his eyes to the floor. "I never meant to attack you."

"Bullshit. Is that what you told the doctors or did you stab them too?" Normally, I don't have a temper. But he seems to bring out the extreme in me. He closed his eyes. I really shouldn't be saying things that'll upset him in my condition.

"Please, Cloud." He whispered. He expected me to believe I was hurting his feelings.

"I might've said some things that weren't called for, but that didn't mean you had to stab me!" I added.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Yes, I overreacted. And I understand your hatred for me, but it's far from mutual…"

I began to feel faint and dizzy. My body temperature had gone up some more. But I still had a few words and names to call him!

"..You…" I couldn't go on. I felt myself fall deeper into the bed. It was strange, like I was hot on the outside and cold in the inside. His hand makes it's way to my forehead. Sweat was developing on my brow. I sneeze.

"Looks like you have a fever. I'll have to get you some medicine…"

Now I was completely fed up with him. All his niceness. And for what? I sit up abruptly and scoot the edge of the bed.

"Hand me my crutches, please." I ask calmly. He cocks a brow at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Never mind." I reach over and grab them, nearly falling on my face. He tries to help me up, but I smack his hands away.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" He re-asks.

"I don't need your damn help. I'll get my own medicine." I stood looking for my shoes. He remained quiet. When I find them, I quickly slip them on and hop out my room; cautiously taking my time down the steps.

"It's below zero out, you don't even have a coat." He called from the top of the stairs, halting me at the front door. I knew that really wasn't the issue. He feared I wouldn't return. That actually I was leaving him.

"I'll manage." With that, I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

"Damn it to hell…" I snarl to myself as I hop through the snow. It was very cold out here. The snow was really falling hard too. Making visibility limit to about four feet. My bare arms stung from the cold, but that didn't break my grip on the crutches. I pushed on. I was still sweating though. I knew that couldn't be good in the dead of a snow storm.

My mind paces myself. Step by step…by misstep. There was a patch of ice hidden under the snow. I was "lucky" enough to find it though. My foot slipped up in the air and I came crashing down. I landed painfully on one crutch and the other was laying somewhere in the snow. That wouldn't stop me. I immediately pull myself up with one crutch and searched for it's twin.

It seemed like an eternity before I reached the local store. I pushed the door open and was greeted with the warmth of a fireplace. My legs trembled as I walked up to the counter.

"You don't look too swell, son." The older man behind the counter spoke to me. It's been so long before I heard the voice of another.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words came out shaky. I was soaked from the melted snow.

"Say that again?" The man asked, coming from behind his desk.

"…M-medicine. For colds.." I tried it again. He shook his head and escorted me to a big chair by the fire. I didn't protest. The thought of sitting down next to a fire was alright by me.

After I sat he hurried into the back of the place. I rested my head against the chair and listen to the crackling flame. Sephiroth popped into my mind suddenly. Our fight in the book room. I see myself getting thrown to the floor…then I see him getting kicked into the old desk. My arms wrapped themselves around me. He wanted to hurt me, for I had hurt him with my words. Hurt,… but not _kill_.

"There's the lad, dear."

I look up slowly to see the shopkeeper return with a blanket and a woman behind him. He wraps the blanket around me and the woman hands me a hot cup of something. I don't ask, but take a sip of it. The steam caressed my face, and I smiled. It was hot apple cider.

"That should warm you up, deary." She spoke politely.

"How…much do I owe you?" I was able to speak in full sentences now.

"When a dangerously pale young man on crutches comes in to my shop, we don't necessarily charge them for the help we can give." The man spoke. I turned to the woman as she began to talk.

"Why, you just came out of a blizzard with no coat and barely able to walk. All for cold medicine?"

I nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Do I dare tell the old man yes? That would mean returning to Sephiroth and dealing with my chaotic emotions.

"No, not really." I speak before sipping more of the cider. "But I'll be leaving here soon. There's no need to worry."

"At least stay here a few days. Until you get back on your feet." The old woman told me. I shook my head. I wasn't about to jeopardize these nice people's safety.

"Then you'll spend the night here at least tonight. No room for discussion." The man concluded and return to his post behind the counter.

"…" I couldn't argue.

The woman smiled at me and shuffled back from where she came, saying lunch would be served shortly.

>>

That night I laid on the cot the couple gave me in the cozy backroom. It was oddly comfortable, yet I couldn't sleep. At least I didn't feel like I was about to die. Now it only felt like I had a normal cold. You know, chills, body ache, sneezing, coughing…the whole nine yards. Then, of course, my leg was aching dully.

I reached over and pulled a tissue from the box they gave me and tried to blow my nose. The blowing triggered a cough, and before I knew it, I was caught in a coughing spell.

"I hate colds…" I moaned nasally.

My weary eyes made their way up to the small window in the room. Snow clusters gathered in the corners on the outside. It was still snowing.

Maybe I should run off to Midgar, my mind negotiates with me. I did miss the others like crazy. Whatever Sephiroth had planned wouldn't be anything me and the others couldn't handle. Yes, this made sense! I'd leave early tomorrow morning. After I thank the couple, I'll find a vehicle or hitch a ride back to Midgar. I cross my arms under my head and smile up at the ceiling. True, it was a plan that made perfect sense. But why didn't I feel anxious? My smile faded. …I didn't want to leave…

I wanted to be with Sephiroth.

* * *

I bowed and thanked the couple that morning. Telling them I wouldn't forget their kindness. The old man handed me some more cold medicine and told me to keep my health. I nodded and limped my way from the shop. I could almost walk with the crutches now.

I stood in the middle of the town. In front of me was the entrance to the town. Behind me was the direction of the Shinra mansion. The snowing hadn't stopped, snow was up to my shins. I had to make a decision quick or I'd freeze senseless again.

"Midgar or the mansion? My friends or Sephiroth?"

I looked behind me. The outline of the mansion could be seen through the heavy falling snow. What was I thinking? I couldn't leave him. Not only from the fear of what he would try to pull next, but from the strong lingering feeling of care for him. With a sigh, I pull my body all through the blistering cold snow, back towards the mansion.

I quietly hobble into the house, kicking off my snow-covered boots.

"Sephiroth?"

I called at the foot of the stairs. No answer. I knew he was still here. Hopefully not in the basement. I coughed and sniffled, making my way up the steps.

I decided to check his room first. With my crutch, I pushed the door further open. Nothing. His bed was made and that was about all. Either he was gone or in the dreaded basement. I didn't have the strength to venture down there. I turned and hopped back down the hall to my room. Again, I pushed the door open and froze in shock.

There he was. Asleep in my bed. It had to be about nine o'clock in the morning, so he should've been up by now. And why was he in my bed? I carefully limp closer to him. Yeah, he was asleep. He must have went to sleep on accident, for he was fully dressed. He had on a dark green turtle neck sweater and some casual black jeans. The guy was becoming more and more normal to me. He didn't seem like an unstoppable force anymore. I don't know why I was so fixated on watching him sleep. But I couldn't take my eyes off him. He didn't look as calm this time. His face seem troubled. I had to get a closer look.

I try my best to limp over as quietly as possible. Sadly, I was getting pretty good at this sneaking stuff. I was at the edge of the bed when my crutch hit the frame. Smooth one, Cloud! I mental yell at myself. It was a delayed reaction to his awakening. Maybe he thought he was still dreaming. Once he figured the dream was over, he turns slowly to me. I couldn't hold back a smile, his perplexed gaze was adorable.

"Cloud?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Guilt was now sitting on my shoulders.

"In the flesh."

He sits up and folds his arms across his chest. Today, I guess, he decides to keep his cool. Ironically, it was quite obvious he was excited.

"You're back…?"

"I said I was getting medicine, didn't I?" I coughed some more, covering my mouth with the box of cold pills. He gives me that "you-poor-thing" look and scoots himself directly in front of me. Then he sits on the edge, with me pretty much standing between his legs. I began to feel a little bashful at his closeness. Its been a while. His hand goes up the back of my damp shirt and feels my bare skin.

"Your skin is freezing. You could've died out there." His touch is warm against me.

I shrugged. "Been through worse."

I watched him as he gently ushered me back a little so he could stand. Once on his feet, he lifts my shirt up. I let go of the crutches and held my arms up so he could get it over my head. The shirt was then tossed to floor. His eyes traveled down to my pants then promptly back to me. I knew what he was asking, yet I played dumb. We'd both have more fun if I did. He sits back down and eases them down to my ankles. I step out of them. Okay, now I was standing in nothing but my boxers. Shivering from the inside out.

"Now that you're out those wet clothes, you should get in bed and warm up." Sephiroth instructs me while he gets up and walks to the other side.

"You're staying too, right?" I asked timidly. He looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Alright."

He sits down and removes his sweater to reveal another shirt under it. At least he knew how to keep himself warm. He gets in the bed and under the covers. I remain standing by the bed in thought.

"Well? Are you going to continue to freeze or what?" The older one asks me.

"My boxers are damp too. Should I take them off?"

He blushed vaguely at my question.

"Oh, please. I'm sure you've seen it by now…" I too sit on the bed and decides to take them off. It felt a lot better to get those cold, soggy clothes off. I could tell, while I was sliding under the covers next to him, Sephiroth was trying not to look at me below the waist. I slip closer to him, absorbing his body heat.

"After a while, you should feel better." He pulls me against him and I wrap an arm around him. This beats sleeping next to a fireplace any day.

>>

"Hey…"

A voice called to me. I had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

"Cloud."

"Mmm?" I groaned a reply and opened my eyes. It was still daylight shining in the room. I turn over to see Sephiroth propped up on his elbow.

"You should take some of that medicine. You have a bad cough." He moves some hair out of my face with his hand. Well, I didn't feel cold anymore. I was actually sweating.

"You do know you're going to catch my cold?" I grinned at him. He shrugged, reached over me and grabbed the medicine box from off the stand next to the bed.

"In comparison to having you here with me, it's a small price to pay.." I blushed at that. Maybe my thoughts about him were right.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hmm?" He put the medicine down and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for…what I said that night. I knew it was a sore spot for you." I was about to go on when he placed a finger on my lips.

"Don't apologize. That's my job…"

The only thing I could do was nod, so I did. But I didn't want to hear him apologize to me. At least not now. I took his hand before he could remove it and placed it on my chest. Here I was, nude and in bed with the man I was supposed to be killing. My mind was far from killing him though. Even in my condition, I wanted something I was only able to dream about.

"Touch me." I said without knowing. Yes, I wanted it that badly. He hesitated before letting his hand travel down my abdomen. My heart was pounding in anticipation. His fingers wrapped around my stiffened manhood. Slowly finding a stroking motion. I gasped and looked down. His hand was under the sheets, but I could see the movement. The feeling was astonishing.

I rested my head back on the pillow. My eyes closed and I smiled. Then he stopped. I looked up to him, he looked at me. I wanted to ask why'd he stop, then I felt cool air against my exposed skin. The sheets were removed from me. Sephiroth positioned me upward some, so my back was touching the headboard. I was sitting up now. He placed himself in front of my waist and before I could figure out what was going on, his mouth replaced were his hand teased.

I moaned loudly. He was full of surprises. I had always fantasized me giving him oral pleasure. My hand squeezed the pillow beside me. I was trying not to moan too loudly. His in-out rhythm sped up, causing my hips to jerk. My legs parted ways some more. I knew I was about to climax any second now. If I could only hold out a little longer…

"…God…" I sighed deeply and fell down into a relaxed slump; a smile crept across my face as I watched him rise to my eye level.

He rolled over back to my side after a quick kiss. I was still drowning in my lingering orgasm. It was bliss.

"You should really be warmed up now." He whispered to me, stroking my arm with the back of his hand. I nodded and eased my way down. Laying next to him once more.

"Was…it a lot?" Ah, I can speak now. He shook his head no. Good. As we know, I'm embarrassed quite easily. And the thought of me over ejaculating qualified as a cause.

I nestled myself against him. His arms wrapped themselves around me. The world could have stopped for all I cared, as long as I was able to be with him, nothing mattered anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

This morning I decided to sit out in front of the mansion. My leg stopped hurting me as much and this puts me in a good mood. I sat on the freshly shoveled steps and watched the townspeople march through the piles of snow. Some would wave a hello to me, while others were too occupied walking. Being careful not to step on ice. Pretty much, Nibelheim hadn't changed from how I remembered it. Before it burned down…and magically rebuilt itself.

I sighed and stuck my hands in the pockets of the new coat I bought from the old couple. The wife was also a tailor. I liked it. The color was dark brown and it had fur-like material on the inside. I'm lucky I got to know the little family, anywhere else this coat would've cost a fortune.

"You know," a voice cuts my daydreaming. "If you're not too busy, how about helping me shovel some of this snow?"

I smile and turn to Sephiroth. "I would but…my wrist might dislocate again." I hold my hand up carefully. He sighs and rests the shovel against his shoulder with a grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Besides, why bother shoveling when the snow is just gonna cover it back again."

"I bother because I don't like walking through a lot of snow."

My gaze soon returned to the people, so I didn't notice him picking up a handful of snow. But the sudden burst of icy wetness brought my attention back to him. My coat wasn't closed, so the snow slid down my neck and into my shirt. I instantly stood to my feet, trying to shake the snow out.

"Ah, that's cold!" I snarl at him.

"I'm sorry. Let me even it out…" He then takes the shovel and scoops up a mountain. I stand still.

"You wouldn't…"

He smiles. Yeah, he would. But I wouldn't let him.

Slowly, I reach down to grab a handful myself. Keeping an eye on his shovel. I pause. He threatens to toss it all on me. I know as soon as I touch the snow he'll dump it all on me. What do I do?

I quickly grab some and fall back, avoiding the huge clot of snow flying towards me. Some of it did hit me, mostly in my hair, but this was my chance to get him back! He drops the shovel and jogs away, laughing because he knows I wouldn't be able to catch him. I look over to my crutches…never mind them. Instead, I quickly limp after him.

I hear the sound on his boots crunching through the snow. He's in the back. I take another handful of snow and become still.

"I win." I speak as I turn around and hurls a snowball at him. It hits him in the chest. His little "sneak up behind me" tactic didn't work.

Oh, but I'm not done with him yet. I run up to him and crams my second handful of snow down his shirt.

"That's all folks." I laugh, patting his chest. He gives me a fake laugh and opens his black coat. It was his turn to shake snow off him.

"Well it's good to see your leg is better." He mumbles, un-tucking his shirt so the snow could fall out.

"A little."

I look over to the old Willow tree. All the leaves have long fallen from its branches. Still, I loved that tree. It has a certain majestic charm that puts my often troubled mind to ease.

"She…misses you."

I look over to him. Who misses me?

"Who's she, Seph?" Hopefully he won't leave me hanging. Making me piece together his spontaneous puzzle.

He closes his coat back and looks away. "Aeris."

Ah, I should've figured. He is an Ancient after all, and they have to ability to speak with the planet and such. But what made him tell me this all of a sudden? My hands grow cold and I quickly place them back into my coat pockets.

"Is that what she's saying to you?.." I question him quietly.

"It's faint. Her powers as an Ancient is far greater than my own." Sephiroth smiles dimly before continuing. "I'm only part Ancient. Part human. With Mako particles and such… Well, that's what Professor Gast wrote in his notes before he died."

It seems he has uncovered his past. Well, at the rate he was reading, I wasn't surprised. "And Aeris is a full Ancient?" He nods. "…Then the Promise Land..?"

"There is no Promise Land, Cloud." His voice was as cold as the winter air around us.

"No, that can't be true. Aeris, herself, said.."

"The Promise Land is what we make of it… Just think about it. It's impossible for one to find it? You just know when you've found it? …It's so obvious.."

It wasn't obvious to me.

"I see." I mumbled, not wanting to argue about it. Wasn't like I completely understood any of it no way. Damn, there went my theory on him wanting me to help him find it. Poor Aeris, if what he said was true…

Wait, I didn't feel like thinking about Aeris at that moment. It would only hurl me back into a depression I was trying so hard to fight. But I know she knows I miss her too. The Slum's flower girl. I smile and turn from Sephiroth. Another nap would be nice right about now. Besides, it felt colder out here.

"I'm sorry…"

My ears hear him say softly. But, yet again, I avoided the subject.

"Kinda cold out here, huh? Let's go back in."

He didn't say anything, instead, he followed me into the house. I kicked off my boots and flung my coat away when it hits me. My crutches were still outside. It would take me all day to get up the stairs now. Yet, I didn't feel like waddling back out in the cold to search for them.

"Damn it all.." I groaned.

Before I could explain my situation, I felt myself being lifted. This time I wasn't flung over his shoulder, I was held bridal style against his chest. Did he read my mind? One could only guess as he carried me up the steps and into my room. Sephiroth gently places me on the bed. My head touches the pillow and I look up to him. It was like I was in a fairytale or something. He turns to leave, but my hand grabs his own.

"Wait…" I trailed off, pulling him downward towards me.

"What about your crutches?" He asks while sitting on the edge of my bed. I shook my head. Forget the crutches. I just wanted to console him. He removes his gloves and strokes a few yellow bangs from my face. I love it when does that. It was unreal how adoring his touches felt, especially when I think back to the earlier him.

I sit up and unfastens his coat, pulling it from him slowly. It's then tossed to the foot of the bed. He turns to me, his radiant green eyes are focused on mine. What does he want to say? A hand creeps up my leg and stops at my injured thigh, where he caresses it delicately with his thumb. Sephiroth just doesn't know how much that arouses me. My hand now eases up to his face.

"Wow… you're still a bit cold.." I mumbled with a smile, tucking a loose strand behind his ear.

"Why don't you warm me up then?" His words sent chills through my body. Oh, God, was I blushing? It was like my dreams were coming to life!

"..And if I accidentally set you on fire.?…"

He moved in closer to me, bring our lips to the meeting point. "Promise me you will…" He whispered his reply before kissing me deeply. An intense moan left me, while my hands unbuttoned his shirt.

After a while of kissing, his breathing began to pick up along side mine. We were lusting for each other. Sephiroth broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. To my surprised I was laying back down with him propped up on all fours over me. His opened shirt slid down his back and gathered around his lower arms, revealing a black fitted tank top under it. He lowered his self down again, this time connecting his lips with my neck.

"Sephiroth.." I gasped. My arms immediately wrapped themselves around his built body.

He sits up once more, kisses me and pauses. My eyes re-opens slowly, focusing in on his facial expression. There was something else there. Not just the desire for sex. His eyes held a certain look, as if he had an indescribable emotion locked away somewhere. My hands stroked his sides. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I figured he would say if I gave him a minute.

"…I'm in love with you." He suddenly confessed.

My heart skipped beats like crazy. Was this real? Has he actually fallen in love with me? I couldn't talk. He totally wiped all the words from my mind.

"Seph…" I murmured after a few minutes. Funny, that was all I could really say yet.

His finger touched my lips, silencing me. I nodded. I'm guessing he wanted to keep the mood at where it was. Sephiroth removed his shirt and carefully rolled me on top of him. To be honest, this was my favorite positioning. Thinking back, last time we did this, I was the one who was nude. Well, it was his turn now. I ran my hands leisurely up under his tank top. Taking my time to feel each one of his abdomen muscles. He inhaled deeply, looks like I was making him hot. Good.

_Maybe I shouldn't tease him too much…_ I smile to myself as I completely remove his last shirt. Now his black jeans were the only thing to take from him. I never really notices how many dark colored things he wore until now. No matter, they wouldn't be on long anyway. This time I wouldn't give myself the chance to freeze up.

After I unbuttoned them, I grab both his boxers and pants by the rim and pull them down his thighs. It surprised me when he didn't tense or move when I revealed his manhood. Maybe I'm just the shy one. Finally, I see his whole body and it was everything I dreamt it would be. He was like a work of art, every muscle evenly toned and in proportion. Sephiroth knew I was admiring him. He gently rubbed my leg, bringing my mind back.

Here laid an angel in my bed, there were so many things I wanted to do to him. But I knew it was better to take it slow. My hand wrapped around his hardened extension and caressed it as slow as I could. Just to see him stir. His eyes closed as he rested his head to the side with a smirk. My hand continues to pleasure him while the other maneuvered his pants all the way off.

My lips curl into a wicked smile. It was so obvious he was flustered from my fondling. This only made me want to go on further. His eyebrows drew together slightly …and was that a moan?

"You want more?"

I acted before he could piece together an answer.

My head lowered towards his pelvis. I would've never thought I would be doing this with another man, guess that goes to show you how life can be so unpredictable. But how hard could it be? If I remember to keep my teeth away, everything should go fine. I licked my lips and opened my mouth; sliding him in and against my tongue. My silver haired lover quietly calls my name. This only motivates me. Before long, I'm finding new ways to please him. Gently sucking and licking, even a delicate raking along side the length of him with my teeth seemed to make him groan. I'm having fun.

"…Hold on.." A hand gently lifts my chin up. My eyes trail up to him.

He withdraws his manhood from my lips, then speaks again.

"Not yet."

"Okay." I nodded. His salty taste still lingers in my mouth. Sephiroth pulls me against his bare body, I smile and kisses him. He returns the loving gesture and lays me down.

We look at each other for a moment. I guess it was hard to believe any of this was happening. Mortal enemies one day, lovers the next. ..Well, maybe not literally. I squirmed a bit. The sweater I was wearing was extremely hot now. Ha, I was so occupied with him, I hadn't removed any of my clothing in the process. Sensing my heat, he helps me take off my sweater, leaving me in my undershirt. I quickly unbuckle my belt and slide out my pants. That was much better.

The oldest cracks a smile. "Well, do we go all the way?"

"…That would be great." Damn it all. He always knows how to catch me off guard.

Shyly, I slip out my dampened boxers.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes! Will you plow me already?" I teased him to hide my nervousness. And my curiosity.

He spreads my shaky legs a little, but not before he gave my arousal a nice massage. Even though I got rid of my clothing, I was sweating harder now.

_This is it, Cloud. The moment you've dreamed about. Are you ready?_ My mind asked. I was more than ready. My ex general held two fingers up, bring them to his mouth and licking the tips. I watched quietly, anxiety eating away at me. When he was done, he inserted them into my opening. I gasped, arching my back a bit. That was definitely a new sensation.

Sephiroth withdrew them slightly and enters again, this time a little slower. My eyes closed themselves. It didn't hurt as much. Actually, I'm aroused a lot by it. I wanted him to use his manhood now. The green eyed admirer figures I'm ready after a few more finger thrusts. I bit my lip slightly as I felt him position himself at my opening. He inserted slowly, I inhaled sharply.

"Don't stop.." My words were breathless. He obeyed and now was fully in me. There was a short pause before him started driving within me. He leaned down and gave me a warm open mouth kiss, now moving a bit faster. The pain had totally melted away. It was replaced by a strange erotic prodding sensation that only grew more and more intense.

I released a lengthy moan in the middle of our kiss. The object of my affection smiled into it, thrusting a little harder. I moaned louder, completely detaching our lips. The feeling was driving me crazy. Never would I have imagined it would feel so good. He went down to my neck, where he lapped at it sensually. Pushing me closer to the edge. My hands traveled up his back. My mind was a total blank. All I could think of was him going faster and harder. And that's what he did.

Sephiroth was panting against my neck, moaning quietly every so often. I was surprised I could hear it over all the loud moaning I was doing myself. It wasn't long before he drove me right over the edge. With a throaty groan, I came on him.

"Done are we?" Sephiroth asked in a rather deep tone, propping himself higher up on his hands. I too sat up, leaning back on my elbows.

Before I could confess, he deeper plunged into me. My eyes grew wide and I fell back against the bed. He hit something deep inside me and he continued to touch it at a hasty pace. My toes curled while I gripped the sheet. And to my disbelief, I screamed his name. Ejaculating for a second time.

My body fell limp, exhausted and lacking proper oxygen. He lowered himself on me, and rested his head on my heaving chest. I could feel he was breathing hard as well, the both of us were glistened with sweat. We laid there, just listening to each other breathing. Frankly, I was too embarrassed and tired to talk.

"…You kept your promise." My other spoke faintly, still not budging from his spot. I quivered at the vibration of his voice against me. My nerves were extremely sensitive from my double orgasm. Though, I managed to lift an arm and pet him.

"I think it backfired on me as well.."

He chuckles softly and falls silent. To my guessing, he fell asleep. I smiled at the man I was so madly in love with and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

It seemed like I was sleeping for days when I awoke. I felt heavy. When I opened my eyes, I still saw daylight. So was it the same day? I sat up. Bad move.

"Shiiit!" I hissed. My ass decided to protest about my activities from earlier.

"Nasty side effect, isn't it?"

Sephiroth spoke from my side. I turned to him, holding back a smile. He was laying on top of the covers, back dressed in his black pants and tank top.

"Could've warned me." I mumbled.

He shrugged innocently. "I thought you knew."

The smile forced its way to my lips. It would be even harder now to keep my cool persona around him. I still couldn't believe he loved me…or that I screamed his name like a pansy.. I sunk back down into the sheets. A blush fell upon my face.

"It's not like I've actually done it before… I mean! I've done it before…" I remained quiet a second to think before I spoke again. "I've never had sex with another guy before…"

The taller one placed an arm around me, pulling me close and nuzzling my neck softly. Causing me to blush even harder. Damn it, why was I acting all girly?

"And I have?" He asked me.

I sat up from him, gritting my teeth from the pain. "You're not trying to telling me you were a virgin, are you?"

Sephiroth folds his arms under his head and looks up at the ceiling. He didn't answer my question. But I didn't believe that. Not with his looks and reputation (or skill level). He couldn't have been a virgin, right?

"I'm not a virgin, but that was a first for me as well. I was just making assumptions the whole time."

_Yeah, I knew he wasn't.._ I tell myself with a grin. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I wonder who was his first.

"So, who did you lose your virginity to?"

He closes his eyes and sighs. Maybe that was a little personal. But who cares? I want to know who the lucky chick was!

Again, more silence. "Look, you don't have to tell me.." I said rather disappointedly.

"I'm thinking." He concluded.

_Ok, either it was a long time ago …or many girls ago… _My mind rationalized for me. Couldn't have been that long ago though. He's not that much older than me. But c'mon! I can count the girls I've slept with on one hand. I'm a conservative type guy I guess.

I was about to tell him forget it when he began to speak.

"A while ago, when I was about seventeen, there was this girl that work as an intern under Shinra. She was about my age and we became pretty close…" He spoke quietly. This story sounded a bit familiar. Didn't I read something similar about an intern girl working for the lab?..

"Go on.." I requested, now very interested in his past.

"One day she came to me and told me we wouldn't be seeing each other anymore. She never really told me why. I can still see her crying. I was devastated. I blamed it all on Hojo, but she told me not to." He paused to look over at me. "When I think about it, I believe she was my first love. Anyways, so the first chance I got, I took her by the hand and led her to a spot where it would only be the two of us…"

I smiled dimly. So he was in love with the intern girl. That was both sad and romantic, in a way. Sephiroth's life was like a tragic fable.

"Heh, I was nervous… But I knew that was the last time I would see her, so I pushed it aside. It was my fault we had to go through that heartbreak. If I had been more aware of my circumstances.."

I cut him off. "Wait. Why is it your fault?"

"If I knew what was going on, I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. And she wouldn't have done the same."

"So you would've been a total asshole to her, eh?"

"Whatever it took. But I was young and silly… The science experiment loving the scientist, how bizarre.." I wanted to hit him right in the stomach for that.

"What the hell…You're not a science experiment!" I shouted at him to avoid going through with my feeling.

"I've grown to accept what I really am." He raised his eyebrows nonchalantly. That really pissed me off. My hands grabbed him by his tank top and shook him a little.

"Quit saying that! Can an experiment love? Or laugh at my stupid insults? Can it?"

He blinked. "I never said I was a functional experiment…"

I groaned with frustration, letting him go with a slight shove. He was so stubborn. I gathered myself, carefully, and slipped on my boxers. I stood on the floor, ready to leave the room.

"I was only joking, Cloud." He laughed.

"Its not funny, Sephiroth. You shouldn't talk about yourself like that."

He sighed and walked over to me. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms across my chest. His talk was depressing, which meant he was still depressed about it. Which depresses me as well. I felt him walk up close behind me. His arms wrapped themselves around me, holding me against him. He was giving me butterflies again.

"You're right. Forgive me?"

"I-I guess.." Was my quivery reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was still so early in the day. I thought I had slept it away. So I begin thinking, why don't I go help out the family at the store? They're very kind people and I should show my gratitude. Plus, I needed something to do to get my mind off Seph for a minute. True, I wanted to spend every waking moment with him, but there were some things I needed to think about. Like how long would it be until he told me his true intentions. You know, why he brought me here with him. After the brawl in the basement, I never asked him about it again. Usually, I'd tell myself, "I'm not scared of him!". But maybe, deep down inside, I am. …I don't fear _him_, yet the anger and confusion that is locked inside of him.

Another thing, what am I suppose to do when he finally tells me? What if it's this huge impossible task? I don't think it's something wrong, but whatever it is he obviously needs me. And my friends. When I'm done helping him, will I leave him to return to Tifa and the rest? I don't think they'd ever accept him as my partner. I don't think I can just depart from him anyways…

One last thought. The basement. I want to go down there again. Those books, I have to get to them. They hold clues on him. Maybe they'll have more answers about him. I might even get another vision, though I don't care to see that again. It creeps me out. However, I might get to see the intern girl…

"I'll see the family first.." I mumble to myself, stepping out the shower and wrapping a towel around me.

My eyes focused into the mirror. I looked like my regular self now. No more dull eyes or pale skin tone. I hold my arm up, flexing a muscle. The cut-ness was still there, but the size wasn't to my liking. I've probably grown too accustomed to looking at Sephiroth's muscles. If I had only became a true SOLDIER member, I would've had a pretty well body mass too. On well, too late now.

I exit and walk into my room, scouting for something else to wear. From the looks of it, it was nice and cold out. Despite the sunlight.

"How's your leg?" A voice startled me.

"..You scared me." I sighed, turning to Seph. "The pain is totally gone. Where are you heading?" I find something clean finally and proceed to get dressed. He stands in the door frame with his coat on, putting his gloves on.

"No where in particular. You?"

I pull on my hooded sweatshirt I bought from the couple. "I'm going to help out some old friends. Maybe see if I can do some chores on the side for a few gil every now and again." I frown when I fail to find any socks.

The older one leans against the door. "I can give you money, if you need it."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself, moneybags." I walk over to him, tugging his scarf. "..You got any socks? I can't seem to find any…"

"There's a clean pair on my bed. Feel free to keep them."

I give him a suspicious look. What was he trying to say? He smiles and kisses my forehead before leaving down the stairs and out the door.

"Better run…" I murmured.

Grabbing my coat, I walk to his room; Which was neat, as usual.

He was right. A nice pair of white socks laid on his bed. I sit and put them on, when something on his desk catches my eye. It looked to be a long towel of some sort, hanging off the edge. My curiosity strikes again and I'm compelled to go investigate it. I pick it up and slowly unfolds it. Nothing special about it. Besides the huge crimson stain, that is.

_Blood?_

I hold it up. There was a good amount on it as well.

_Is it his blood? Or someone else's? _My mind thinks to itself. This was creeping me out, so I replace it. I'd be sure to ask him about it when I got back. It was time to go.

>>>

"Oh, hello Cloud!"

The old lady welcomes me as I step in through the door of their shop. I stomp the snow off my boots and removes the hood from my head.

"Hello. How are you all?" I smile politely, walking up to the counter.

"I'm doing well, deary. Oh, you look so healthy now." She places a hand to my cheek, her eyes are saddened. "Quite different from the young man that came into my shop about a week ago." I smile again.

Her husband came from out the back, removing his coat. "Cloud. How's it going lad?"

"Good. I just came by to see if you needed any extra help."

The old man shook his head. "I think we can make it."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind at all. I want to help out."

The woman sighed, a slight smile came across her face. "He's so thoughtful. Just like our John..."

"Now, Susan. Cloud does favor John, but lets not worry him with it." Her husband hugged her as she began to cry a little. I stood there, not sure what to say.

"It wouldn't bother me. Is John your son?"

"Aye, he was somewhat around your age before he died a few days ago." The shopkeeper replied.

I looked away briefly. Saddened by their story. "If you don't mind, may I ask how he died?"

The man spoke again. "After the autopsy, they claimed John died in a terrible car accident. Though the crash didn't kill him, his wound did. He must've been thrown out the car and impaled by something…"

"It wasn't an accident! My John was killed! Murdered! I know my son, and he's a very responsible driver!" The wife spoke angrily.

"Susan please…" Her husband tried to calm her. "Uh, Cloud. There are a few things you can do. Do you mind chopping the rest of the fire wood out back?"

I nodded and followed him to the back, where he handed me a hatchet.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. She's still very upset by John's death." He apologized to me.

"It's understandable. I'm sorry to hear it."

He pats me on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Cloud. Be careful out there, something real shady happened to my boy. I don't want the same to bestow upon you."

I watched him walk back to the front of the store to comfort the woman. There _was _something a little fishy about John's story. Could he really have been murdered?

I walk outside to the back, to the wood pile. Slowly, I sat a piece of wood on an old tree stump and gripped the hatchet's handle. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind. Their son was impaled my something?… The bloodied towel in Sephiroth's room…? Could he have..?..

"Chill out, Cloud. Seph wouldn't kill anybody now…" I laugh at myself, swinging the tool down and splitting the log perfectly.

* * *

"You're all set."

The shopkeeper turned and smiled at me. I placed the hatchet down and removed my coat. It didn't take me long to finish chopping the pieces of wood. Actually, I liked doing it. It helped relieve some building stress.

"Great. Thank you. Susan is upstairs now, so how about a drink?" He whipped out a bottle from under the counter.

"Alright." I hadn't had anything strong for quite awhile now. The man went and return with two glasses and poured us some of the liquor.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where do you come from?" He asked me. I took a quick sip from my cup.

"I'm from around here actually." I replied uncomfortably.

"You don't say?" The elder chuckled, taking a long gulp of his drink. "John, Susan and I moved to this town about a year ago and opened up this shop."

"George?" The wife called from upstairs. He sighed and finished off what was left in his cup.

"Help yourself lad, I'll be back." The man named George proceeded to the stairs.

"You want me to man the counter while you're gone?"

"That would be a great help, Cloud."

I nodded as he made his way to the living quarters upstairs. It was strange, the old couple seemed to be the family I never really had. And to be truthful, I wished they were my family.

Fearing to sit down in the wooden chair behind the desk, I sat my cup down and wandered over to the window. It was getting pretty dark out. Not surprising, really. It was the winter months… Speaking of that, Christmas would be rolling around in a few days. I would have to continue my mercenary work so I can buy presents. For the couple here, Seph and if I can sneak one, to Tifa as well.

My eyes go back to paying attention to the icy surroundings outside. Nothing much to look at. I was about to leave, when a figure caught my attention. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but it was standing not too far from the middle of the town.

My hand wiped the fog I was breathing on the window away. I squinted. It was Sephiroth. He was standing with his coat flying behind him in the cold gusts of wind. Looks like he was talking to someone. I couldn't see the person, he was standing in the way. I remained stationary, interested in who he was talking to.

"Scoot over.." I mumble out loud.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth finally shifts a bit to his left. I can see the person now. It was wearing a black cloak and that was all I could see of them. That was awfully familiar. Was that person one of Sephiroth's followers? Why was it still around? The taller one steps back. He seemed angry or upset about something. Then I see he has his Masamune in hand. He rears it back…was he about to attack it?

My breath held itself. "What the hell.. Don't kill it.."

Seph pauses and looks around. He turns from the cloaked person and looks towards the direction of the shop. I crotch down and peek back up to the window. He was walking this way.

"Fuck…" I whispered and quickly dashed from the front of the store, into the back. I didn't want him to know I was spying on him.

The little bell over the door jiggled loudly. Then there were footsteps. Slow heavy ones.

_Ok, time to play it cool… _I took a deep breath and walked out from the back with a courteous smile. I had to make it look like I wasn't aware of him coming into the store. But I think I'm a pretty good actor.

"..Hey you." I walk up to the counter, leaning on it a bit.

Sephiroth smiles at me. "Hey yourself. What are you doing back there?"

"I told you I was going to help out some friends. They run this store."

He walks closer to me. My eyes look downward as he approaches the wooden desk, no sword. But I could've sworn I saw him about to stab the little cloaked person. Did he drop it outside?

I lean forward and places a kiss on his lips. He reddens slightly across his face. It was hard to believe he was bashful about showing affection in the public.

"Don't worry. They're upstairs." I told him quietly.

He laughs a little. Nothing strange about his behavior. He was acting like normal, unless he was a better actor than me.

"So, when are you going to be done here?" Seph looks around a bit before returning his gaze to me.

I shrugged, taking the cups and bottle from the counter and into the back. "Whenever they decide to close."

"I see.." He sounded disappointed.

I returned to the front. "I think they really need the company. Their son just died a few days ago…"

"I'm sorry for them."

"Yeah. The doctors or whatever said he died in a car accident. But they believe he was murdered." I pressed on, hoping he wouldn't show any signs of guilt.. Of course he was expressionless.

"Well, give them my regards. And I'll see you later, I guess."

Just then, the old man came from downstairs. I turned to greet him when I noticed the look on his face. My eyes turn back to Sephiroth, who, in turn, looked back at him. Yet again I missed out on something…

"It's you…" The shopkeeper spoke quietly. "You were the one who found John's body, right?.."

"Huh? …Sephiroth, why didn't you mention this to me…?" I mumbled out loud. What else hasn't he told me?

"Wait, THE Sephiroth?.. I knew you looked familiar." The old man, George gave him an even more skeptical look, "Weren't you supposedly killed some years ago?.."

"That's right." Seph answered calmly.

"…You used to work for Shinra. You're quite famous for your long sword…" The owner walked beside me. I could tell where he was going with this. And from the sudden grin on Sephiroth's face, he did too.

"Why would I kill your kid? I wouldn't dare waste my time.."

"Stop it." I warned him.

The shopkeeper looked at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, lad. Why don't you stay for dinner?" After I nodded slowly, he made his way to the back of the store. My eyes glared back over to the ex-general.

"That was totally uncalled for."

He stuck his hands in his pocket casually. "He was clearly accusing me of murder."

"C'mon! The man's son died and he saw you with the body. Of course he's a little upset-"

He cut me off. "So, ..you think I killed him too?"

"Don't turn this around on me." My voice dropped a few intervals. "We're talking about you being insensitive."

"No, Cloud, _you're_ talking about that. _I'm _leaving." The taller one turned from me and began walking towards the door. I quickly walk from behind the desk and grabs his arm.

"Hold on!"

He snatches his arm from me.

"Enjoy your dinner." With that he walks out the door, slamming it closed.

* * *

_Ugh! Why does the simplest things make you mad? _

I stomped through the snow, puffing small clouds of air in frustration. Dinner was pretty good, we had spaghetti. I held the small portable container under my thick coat to preserve the warmth. The couple gave me some to take home. Even though I pigged out already. I'll give it to Sephiroth. I'm sure he hasn't eaten anything.

The old gates creaked open as I entered them. I only prayed he wasn't still mad.

"Hey, Sephiroth?"

I called while closing the door and kicking off my icy boots. Damn were my toes numb. I jogged up the stairs and stopped by my room to toss my coat on the bed, then I walked down to his. It was amazing how my leg hadn't been acting up all day. I almost forgot I injured it for a minute. Shouldn't this bother me? Maybe I'll let it later, but for now I had this urge to make up with Seph. The light in his room was on and his door was partially opened.

I knocked briefly, then went in. "What's up?"

He was sitting on his bed, writing something down in one of the old books that haunted this place. Now that I got a good look around, there were a bunch of books scattered on the bed, all opened to different sections. On top of that, he didn't reply to my greeting. Probably ignoring me.

"…Earth to Sephiroth.." This time I spoke louder.

His eyes refused to leave his writings. "I heard you. What do you want?"

Skillfully, I tossed the containing towards him. It landed perfectly on his book, halting his hand from anymore scribbling. The guy finally looks up to me. I smile a little. For some strange reason, I wanted his attention. He pushed the sealed bowl to the side and went back to work.

"…I just thought you would be hungry. Guess you're not." I flung a book lightly to the floor and sat on the bed next to him.

"No thanks." Was what I got for a reply.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about earlier?"

He turned the page of the book, not answering me again. Now _I _was mad. He could have at least said he was. I sat there and watched him in silence. There was no point in talking to him if he wasn't going to talk back. Seph didn't say anything, just kept reading and marking side notes. I looked over at what he was writing every once in a while. Just seemed to be notes about mako enhancing. Nothing exciting to me.

After a while, he shut the book and gathered all the scattered ones in a pile. Then he stood, taking his shirt off and unfastening his pants. I couldn't help but think impure thoughts. The older man didn't seem to care that I was watching him so closely. He grabbed one of those elastic hair band thingies and pulled his long silver hair into an under-tucked ponytail. Then picked up the pile of books and sat them on the floor. Finally, he hit the light switch and crawled into bed. With me still sitting on the edge. Now in the dark.

"You-"

I started to call him the meanest thing my mind could muster when he sat up suddenly and handed me the container of spaghetti. If he wanted to pretend I wasn't there, then I would too. I just sat there, with a cocked brow. Sephiroth gave me the 'Fine-Don't-Take-It-Then' look and tossed it on the desk across the room. Not bad aiming either.

"He didn't really mean it, …probably. We both know you're innocent, right?" I blurted out after a few minutes of not talking again. I've said it once before, I disliked awkward silence.

"…That's not the point." His voice was low, even harder to hear with his back faced me.

"Then what is?"

"Do you honestly believe I killed him?" The silver haired one asked me. I decided to lay next to him, pulling him against me and resting my head on his back.

"I know you didn't kill him… Honestly."

He rolls over to face me. A shadow of a smile appears across his lips. I loved that smile. I scoot closer in, connecting our lips. Oh, the wonderful feeling of making up. When the short, but sweet, kiss ended, I cuddled against him. Scenes from our first love making came into mind. …Yeah, I wanted to do it again. But I was way too tired now. And I'm sure he was. So I closed my eyes and dreamed about having a second go at it. This time, I wasn't the one screaming the other's name…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

_I'm in pain. My leg… it's killing me…_

My eyes open to that thought. It's a bright day. The light is shining brilliantly into his room. Or maybe it's the daylight reflecting off the white snow outside… whatever.

I grimaced while gently pulling myself up into a sitting position. Damn, my leg wasn't hurting at all yesterday. Guess that's what I get for not using my crutches properly. I pull the heavy covers from off me. They're hot and agitating. A sharp pain shoots through my thigh causing me to curse lightly. My eyes glances over to the other side of the bed. Sephiroth wasn't there. Figures.

One leg at a time I swing over the bed's edge, gritting my teeth as I go.

"..Shit…" The crutches were in my room, that's right.

My mind already tells me that there was no way I would be able to go get them myself without falling flat on my face. So there's always plan B.

"Seph!" My voice comes out rather distressed.

I sit there listening to silence. Was he even home? I call for him again, a little louder this time. Still nothing.

Balancing my weight on my good leg, I managed to hop to the open door and peak out. A bead of sweat runs down my temple. The pain was only getting worse. The mansion was eerily quiet and disserted as usual. No sign of anyone else.

"Alright, fine." I tell myself as I cling onto a neighboring wall. I'd have to just hop my way to my room. How hard could that be?

>>>

"Nhh!.."

My body collapses about three feet away from the threshold of my chambers. I squeeze my eyes shut as my chin slams against the hard wood floors. Blood trickles from my forcefully bitten lip. It was official, today was not going to be a good day.

The floor was quite cold and uncomfortable, but even the thought of getting up made my whole leg throb. So I laid there, drumming my fingers on the floor and waiting for Sephiroth to arrive. I just hope he gets back soon.

* * *

My eyes snapped opened at the loud sound of something being flung. I was on the verge of falling asleep. How long was I down here anyways? Carefully, I lift my chest up to peer down the steps. He must be back.

"Sephiroth?" I call hoarsely.

I hear his heavy boots come walking up the stairs. From the look on his face, his mind was elsewhere. Hell, I don't think he even noticed me there on the floor until I yelled his name for a second time. His green eyes sharply adverted towards me. Anger shadowed over him. Opps.. Did I interrupt something?

Before I could ask about his obvious mood, Seph scoops me up from the floor. I cringed and gripped onto his shirt in pain. He felt cold. As if he'd been outside without a coat on or something. I was then carried into my room and placed down upon the bed. My eyes looked up to him. Ok, so the angry look was gone. Being replaced by his usual blank stare.

"You haven't been using your crutches enough.." He began to remove my pants. If I wasn't in such horrible pain, that might've turned me on. "…You're not suppose to put too much weight on it."

"What's the matter?" I completely changed the subject. He shook his head and gently eased my pants down.

After a painful frown, I began again. "Don't lie to me. It's obvious when you're mad.."

No reply. He was too busy unraveling my bandages to even pay attention. At least that's what he wanted me to think. But I think I know when I'm being ignored.

I ripped the bandage he was holding from my leg. Detaching it from him.

"Now tell me.."

He finally makes eye contact with me. "I told you there's nothing wrong. Why can't you leave it at that?"

That felt cold. Colder than that floor I was on for God knows how long.

"You're. Lying." I put extra emphasis on my response.

"Look, do you want your leg helped or what?"

"Would you quit avoiding the subject!"

He murmured something that vaguely sounded like "fuck it" and left my room, slamming the door behind him. I sighed loudly and laid back. That wasn't fair. Today was suppose to be my bad day, not his.

* * *

I forget how early it darkens out in the winter time. It couldn't have been no later than five p.m. and already my whole room was pitch black. Yep, I've been sitting in here all day with no one to talk to or even look at. My leg hurts so badly, I can't even go hop over and turn on the light so I could at least read something. And on top of that, I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom now. When will this day end?

"Great.." I whispered.

I was beginning to get a headache.. Rapidly.

A moan leaves me as my hands shoots up to my head to hold it. The pain was sharpening by the second. It was like someone was slowly shoving a stake into my brain or something.

"Ugh.." I roll from side to side, hoping to subdue the pain. I kick out… Wrong leg! The pain from my leg instantly takes over the pain in my head. I jump up to rub my leg when I notice the room is glowing a fiery reddish orange color...

I feel my eyes grow large as hot embers fly around me. The whole room was on fire!

I tried to throw myself off the bed, but my legs won't budge! I'm stuck. A massive wall of flames erupt towards me. I yell and guard my face with my arms. I feel my hair and sheets fan around me as the fire blows past. Everything is too bright, I keep my eyes closed. Why aren't I burning?

After the fire moves past, I drop my arms and quickly look around. The curtains, the walls, the floor… Everything is burning…except me. Something moved. I quickly turn to my right, half expecting to see anything right about now. It's a woman. With blonde hair and blue eyes. She's desperately trying to escape from the flames that lick at her from all around. I know this lady.

"M-mother?" I stutter. Though she doesn't hear me.

She screams for help right before falling to the floors. I try to jump up but my leg quickly protests and I go falling back down. She screams. I scream for her. The fire grows larger and brighter…

Then in a flash of bright light everything goes back to normal.

The fire is gone.

My mother is gone.

The room is back dark and everything falls silent. As if nothing ever happened.

I sit there. Horrified. My eyes are still wide and I'm having trouble breathing. I hold a hand over my racing heart. Was that how my mother really died? I'm suffocating. The room spins…

I pass out.

* * *

_I'm being held. No, cradled. Someone is stroking my arm… Is that you, mother?_

I feel my whole body tremble. No, it wasn't a dream. I am being cradled. But not by my mother. My eyes reluctantly opened to see I was resting on my side against another's torso. My arm laid lazily across a leg while the person brushed it gently with their hand.

It was strangely comforting.

I lift my achy head upwards to see Sephiroth gazing out the window. Probably in some remote thought.

_Was…it really Sephiroth? Did HE really kill my mother in that fire? _I'm quickly reminded of that petrifying vision. And it angers me. _It was both him and NOT him… _My heart and my mind was at war now. That ..that memory.. It had me thinking one thing and feeling another… what do I do now?

_Am I back to feeling that uncertainty again? _

I slowly sit up from him, letting his hand fall to the bed. Seph turns his head towards me. Smiling slightly. Such a loving and trusting face…

"I found you shivering and sweating pretty badly in your sleep…on the floor.. Last night. You had me worried, Cloud." He reaches for my face and placed his hand on my cheek. I turned from it. Not wanting to be touched.

He keeps his hand in mid air, looking at me deeply. "Are you still not feeling well?"

I glanced over at him, his eyes were surveying me. I couldn't come up with anything to say to him at the moment. So I dropped my eyes towards his lap. I wanted to punch him out…and I wanted to kiss him intensely.. Was there a nice way to do both?

I was too busy debating to notice him leaning in closer. And in a flash he stole a kiss from me. The feeling was indescribable. It was like my body yearned for it, yet my mind was rejecting it. He continued to kiss me. His hand traveled to my back as he deepened it. I felt his tongue against my own. I quivered.

_Don't go on!….But please do…_

Before we could get carried away, my hands sprung forth on their own and pushed him away from me.

Sephiroth blinked at me. The look of confused rejection poured over him. I stared back at him. He drew his eyebrows together slightly. He didn't take rejection well.

He moved in again, a little quicker this time. But I moved my head to the side before he could attempt to kiss me.

Seph smiled a phony smile and kissed my cheek instead.

"I love you. Remember that." He whispered in my ear and stood from the bed. I looked away. He then walked to the door and left. Closing it gently behind him.

* * *

Hmm, I should've told him to bring me something to eat. I'm starving about now. A few minutes earlier I had to choke down two pain relievers with no water. My leg has me pretty much stationary in my bed. And there's no way I'm going to call for Sephiroth's help. I don't want him thinking I'm not capable of taking care of myself… even though I really can't..

But, it's HIS fault I'm like this, right? So why shouldn't I have him running up and down the stairs for me? But then again.. a lot of things is his fault.. Here we go again..

"Screw it.." I concluded, reaching for my crutches.

I brace myself and pull my body up off the bed, clinging onto the crutches for dear life. When I was done cursing at the top of my lungs, I kicked the ajar door open with my good leg and slowly hopped my way down the hall. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Granted, it still hurt like hell, but I was able to move none the less. Ah, to be mobile again.

"Before all else…"

I smiled and entered the most missed bathroom. I kicked the door closed. One of the best things about living with another guy… is not having to worry about letting the seat back down.

After that balancing act, I flushed and wobbled over to the sink. I turned on the hot water and took a look in the mirror. God was I pale. I'm beginning to think that I'll never stay one color for long. The steam from the running water caressed my face. A hot bath would hit the spot big time… I'll have to think of a way to get one. I was about to let the scorching water burn the hell out of my cold hands when a spot caught the corner of my eye.

I looked down and over to it. It was on the edge of the tub… A crimson blot. Turning away from the running water, I gently placed a finger tip into it. It was still wet… slightly warm… Blood? Or perhaps hot paint? ...Ok, so that was wishful thinking..

There was more. Long, thin streams of red liquid going down the tub's wall. As if something was dripping blood...something or _someone_. I touched that too. still wet. this was all fresh. what the hell was going on behind my back?

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened. I spun around, startled. I must've startled him too becauseSephiroth jumped a bit.

His hand...

I caught a glimpse at it before he could quickly hide it behind his back. It was covered in an identical scarlet wetness.

"Your hand..." I spoke rather demandingly.

"I didn't mean to intrude. Excuse me." He spoke coolly and closed the door back. I quickly swung the door back opened and caught up to him.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I keep finding blood?"

Seph smirked nonchalantly. "You do?"

Balancing the crutch under my arm, I reached out and seized his blood covered wrist. "Who's blood is this, Sephiroth?"

His glowing green eyes traveled up his bloodied hand, then immediately snapped back to me. I intensified the stare. I was tired of being left alone in the dark. He never tells me anything that he's doing. Not to mention the big golden reason on why the hell I'm here! Then he wonders why I don't fully trust him half the time..

"Oh, who blood do you _think_ it is?" was his menacing reply. He was challenging me..

Remembering that the scolding hot water was still running in the bathroom, I smirked briefly. He watched as I flung the crutch from under the arm I was using to hold his wrist.

"We'll just have to see, huh?" I replied dragging him in the bathroom. I then rammed his bloody hand under the boiling hot water.

His eyes grew wide as he screamed in agony and fell backwards and away from the sink. His back hit the wall and he slowly slid downward to the floor, holding his hand.

I looked carefully to see a long, bright red gnash going down the palm of his hand and wrist. Now how did that get there? Instantly I began to feel bad for what I just did. I looked to his flushed face. He was resting his head upwards against the wall with his eyes closed tightly. Yeah, ok.. So you shouldn't applying super hot water to open cuts… But I didn't know it was his OWN blood. I just wanted to burn him a little, plus wash the blood off.

I sheepishly hopped over and sat on the edge of the tub. I reached out to grab his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He warned between gritted teeth. I nodded and moved my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a bad cut under the blood.."

He grunted and slowly stood to his feet where he returned to the sink. After adjusting the water temperature, he proceeded to finish rinsing off his hand.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

He shut the water off and grabbed a towel where he wrapped it completely. "Training. When using something as deadly as my Masamune, the slightest mistake can be fatal."

I wanted to ask him about the towel I found in his room the other day, but he left me. I listened as he walked down the hall and into his room. Where he shuts the door.

"Wait.."

My lips mumbled as I hopped out into the hall, retrieving my crutch. I didn't want to be alone right now. It seems when I'm left alone too often a bunch of freaky stuff happens to me.

I hop my way along to his door and knock.

No answer.

So I enter anyways.

Sephiroth sits on his bed, wrapping his hand in a long white bandage. He held one end in his hand and the other end between his teeth. I close the door behind me and decides to stand balanced on one leg.

"I don't recall saying you can come in.." He speaks, though his eyes are still on his injury.

"Actually, I don't recall you saying _anything_."

"What do you want, Cloud?" Seph sighs at me deeply.

"Sex." I grinned evilly, leaning against the door. Maybe that'll perk him up a bit. …Or maybe not.

"That's not what you came in here for. You want to talk to me about something...right?"

"How would you know?" I eye him as he makes his way towards me. Yeah, he was right. But I'm not about to admit it.

He walks over, stopping less than an inch from me. Then with his fingers, he lifts my chin, bringing our lips almost to the touching point. I feel my face blush.

"Because I know you.."

I bite my lip a little.

"But," He began again, this time nuzzling my neck a little, "If you really did come in here for sex, I'll be more than happy to give it to you…"

His teeth gently nips at my neck, sending shivers down my back. Right about now, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

_Ok, I came in here to talk about my vision… not to play a round of love tackling.. I wanted to talk things out! _

I tell my mind to shut up for once.

"T-Thought you were mad at me.." I told him breathlessly.

"I Thought you were mad at _me…_" The taller one countered.

"Who cares.." I move in and kissed him. All I cared about at the time was my heart. And it was telling me to kiss him. I feel his lips smile into the kiss.

_Yeah, I prefer doing this too, Seph. _My inside voice says.

My crutches slip from my fingers and hits the floor. The weight of his body was softly pinning me against his door. Our shared kiss grows more passionate. A long sigh escapes me as I become lost in the moment..

He groans longingly, picks me up and props me back against the door. He now stands between my legs, and I wrap them around his firm waist. This turns me on so much… until something reminded me why this was a bad idea.

"…Aaahh!" A sharp pain ran through my thigh.

Sephiroth quickly places me back down on the floor and steps back. Looks like the both of us forgot about my stab wound. He bends down and picks up my crutches, handing them to me one at a time. I nod a thank you. He mumbles a "you're welcome" and scratches the back his head. We were both so ready to go at it that it felt awkward to stop so suddenly.

Here's that uncomfortable stillness. I hate that so much.

"But anyways, I did want to talk to you.." I broke the quietness.

The older one sits on the bed, running a hand through his long silver hair. "Uh, sure. Go ahead."

I choose to remain standing by the door. Mostly likely if we come within three inches of each other, we'll be at it again. Damn leg…

"I've been… having visions.." I started my explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Another crisp, chilly morning in December. Yeah, I'm actually keeping up with dates now. I stab through the snow with my metal crutches, heading towards the store. I had totally forgotten about the bowl they gave me the other night. Plus, I wanted to help George and his wife out some more. True, I was back on crutches, but that doesn't make me totally useless.

I pause out side the door and rests for a second. Through the little puffs of clouds I was panting, I could see the sun. Why does it seem like the sun burns its brightest during the winter? Well, of course when it's not snowing.

I enter the store. The bell dings from overhead.

"Hey I brought-" I paused. Something felt a little off.

My eyes slowly scan the room. No one was at the desk. I don't think anyone was even there. I was about to take another step forward when I noticed someone was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace. I couldn't quite tell who it was. The back of the chair was facing me. But I could see the person's foot. And I recognize that boot.

I hop over and face the person in the chair, feeling a little worried.

Sephiroth sits somewhat slumped, his green eyes glow eerily in the dim, fire produced light. From his expression I can already tell he was lost in another thought. The bowl slips from my hand, crashing to the floor rather loudly. It rolled awkwardly and hit against his boot. He slowly looks up to me, forcing a smile.

Now I was sure something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked him shakily.

Seph looked away, back towards the fire. His gloved fingers slowly began scratching into the fabric of the armrest. Was he nervous?

When he failed to answer, I took the initiative to walk towards the back room. Once inside I quickly looked around. Nothing out the ordinary, everything in place. This upsets me. I storm out and head to the small stairway leading to the second floor.

"Don't go up there." His voice calls out.

I looked over at him, then I proceeded up the stairwell.

This was the first time I've been up there. There was no need to venture around there I guess. I finally reach the top of the stairs. From the look of things, I was standing in a bedroom now. A relatively small one.

The atmosphere was eerily still. Just about as still as the bodies that lay under the covers. This was unusual. They wouldn't be so soundly asleep at this time of day. Unless, something was wrong. Of course that's what my mind tells me.

The sound of my heavy boots connecting with the floors echoed around me.

"George..?"

I faintly called out for him. No reply. I get closer. His face was hidden under the thick blankets.

"…Sir?" My voice crackles a bit. Something is terribly wrong here. I reach out and grab his stiff shoulder; shaking him at first lightly. But when he didn't reply I shook harder.

"Hey!…," I shouted at them both while I walked over to the other side, grabbing and shaking the woman. "Wake up!"

_There gone… Not alive at all.. _

"No!" I insanely shout at myself. Why would they just… die?.. It didn't make sense! …It wasn't fair. Before I knew it, I was racing back down the stairs, back into the main room with the fireplace.

Sephiroth still sat there. Void of any emotions. Did he do it? Was he really back to slaying defenseless people? ..No!.. Right?

I stood for a minute, rattling my scattered brain for some kind of reasoning. Trying to piece together this whole scene. And, of course, he just sat there. What was his deal anyway? Well eventually my mind came up with one semi logical question:

"What the hell did you do?" I all but hissed at him.

Instead of answering me, he finally stood to his feet and sighed deeply.

"Mind explaining why my friends are dead up there?" I walked closer to him. He kept his eyes locked on me. Just in case I decided to attack him or something, at least I'm guessing that. Because leave it to him to explain anything of importance to me.

"…You hardly knew them, Cloud." He whispered coldly, turning away from me again.

"What?" My eyebrows drew together in confused sorrow. "What the hell does that have to do with anything! I-! You were here-! They're dead! Upstairs-!" ..Ok, I lost the ability to make complete statements.

"Just calm yourself."

"Fuck that!" Seemed fitting at the moment.

"Cloud," Seph placed a hand on my trembling shoulder. I was so furious I couldn't even cry. Confusion, rage, depression… Everything was hitting me at once. That little family was all the emotional support I had besides Sephiroth. They took me in when I was in need. They had just lost their son! Now …this? They didn't deserve it. I wouldn't stand for it.

I inhaled deeply "What the hell happened here? Why are they dead, Sephiroth?"

"It's happening. Just as I feared…" The silver haired man replied quietly. I shook my head, frustrated.

"That's not answering my question. Why are they dead!" My hands balled into angry fists.

"The planet," He began as he walked past me and towards the foot of the stairs, "..is trying to redeem itself.. I guess it's time for me to tell you exactly why I brought you here, almost a year ago." He looks over at me, saddened. I blink slowly, still lost. I had almost forgotten about that.

"Redeem what? Talk in a way so that I become LESS confused."

"Aren't you going to help me bury them out back or what? ..Since you cared about them so.." He walked up the stairs, completely over looking my questions.

* * *

A shiver ran through me as I stood there, balanced on my crutches; watching him shovel up frozen dirt and snow. We decided to bury them in the back of their beloved home. He stood in the perfectly shaped grave as he drove the tool into the hardened soil, and sharply withdrew a dump load. Throwing it back out the hole, which was now about 5' feet, 7" inches deep. He had already dug and buried the old woman, now he was working on George's. Sephiroth didn't ask for my help, in fact he didn't say anything when we got the bodies outside. Instead he threw off his coat and put on his gloves, then grabbed a shovel and got to work.

"Sephiroth, what's going on with the planet?" I resurrected his statement. God, it was like pulling teeth!

He huffed, tossing out another shovel full of dirt and looked up at me. He was sweating like it was the summer time or something. Digging up frozen earth was hard labor. After wiping some sweat from his brow he hopped out the grave and stabbed the shovel into the snow. Admiring his work

"Simple," He started talking, catching me off guard, as usual. "It's trying to regain strength."

"..Riigghht. Now, how does this explain the death of George and his wife?" He was being difficult.

The ex-general picked up the old man and pretty much dumped him into the deep hole in the ground. I shouted at Seph, cursing at him about being careless. He only snickered a cloud of warm air that formed and faded in the icy cold surrounding. It reminded me just how cold it was. I zipped my coat up.

"Tell me, do you remember what keeps the planet living?" He asked me while tossing dirt back into the hole. My eyes traveled down to the old man as the soil began to cover him up.

"Lifestream."

"Very good." He smiled, still focusing on filling the grave.

"I still don't get it. Explain further." My eyes snapped up to him.

His brow frowns up a little. It's not my fault that he was being too vague. "Okay, what does the Lifestream consists of?"

I refused to be quizzed by him right then.

"It consists of living beings, Cloud. Life energy…or souls.. Whatever you want to call it. And when it's low on energy, it has to 'recharge'." He continued after I made it clear that I wasn't going to play along.

"So what?" I mumbled.

"Look around! Sure this town wasn't the busiest, but it had some townsfolk. Notice anything unusual yet?"

I obeyed, glancing around the fenced area. …He was right. This wasn't a very popular town, but people were still seen from day to day. But…not today… Empty. No. One. Nothing but the wind was heard, nothing but the neglected snow was seen. Since no one was around to shovel any of it.

The sound of his foot stomping the somewhat leveled ground snapped me out my thoughts. I was so busy concentrating on my surroundings that I didn't notice him finishing the grave.

"So you're trying to tell me… That all the people of this town are dead. Except us?" I spoke slowly, almost scared to ask.

Sephiroth tossed the shovel aside and picked up his coat, flinging it over his shoulder. He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Put it all together. When Meteor hit, it nearly destroyed the planet. My plan was to catch the planet while it was down and take total control of it. It didn't happen. So instead, the planet is manually trying to reboot itself. It needs life energy and what better way than to get it from the inhabitants?"

"…The planet is killing off people to fuel the Lifestream." It hit me like a speeding bullet.

"And we have a winner.." The older man turned from me and started walking towards the fence.

"How many people are going to die before the planet stops?" I called towards him. He shrugged in the distance. What the hell is with him? He was acting like a total asshole. I hopped after him, through the back and out the front doors of the store of course. Unlike him, I wasn't physically able to hop the fence.

That little bit of information put a lot on my mind. Will the both of us be the next to die? What about Tifa and the others? Have they been killed as well? And what does this have to do with the reason I was brought here in the first place?

* * *

I caught up with him back at the mansion. In his room. _He's being such a prick today! I've just lost two close friends and God knows how many more and he acts like someone has just pissed HIS Fruit Loops!_ My mind babbled on angrily. With my crutch, I bust through his door. Sephiroth laid on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling in thought. One would think if someone suddenly came busting into your room, you would at least blink. He must have missed that.

"What the hell is your problem? You would think since two people I care for has just died, you'd at least be sympathetic. And now you tell me this sudden bullshit about the planet killing-!"

"It's not bullshit." He cut me off calmly, still staring into the ceiling.

"This ALL is bullshit! My friends could be dead Sephiroth! Then what? Oh, and let's not forget the whole 'why the hell I'm here' case… What does all this have to do with anything? And what's with you?" I could go on and on but the look I suddenly was receiving kind of threw me off a bit.

He was staring at me now. His green eyes locked into mine with such a tormented look.

"There's a way to stop all of this. And it's so simple really…" He dismissed my returning gaze and went back to looking at the ceiling.

"Then do it. Stop the killing before me, you or my friends are next!" He laughed a little, moving his hair from his face.

"You and me are quite similar, anatomically speaking. Though I may have a higher level of Mako and a few Jenova cells, we still are very much alike."

"I don't follow you.." I trailed off, sensing the deepness of his tone.

"I can stop the deaths… With my own." I was stunned for a second. Funny thing was he could tell so he went on.

"Cloud, The amount of Mako particles I have in me would be more than enough to kick-start the planet. All I have to do is be killed and allow the planet to take me."

I swallowed hard. Yet it still felt like my heart was in my throat. "Why…why do you need me then?"

"I am a man of integrity, believe it or not. I can't kill myself.. Yet I knew that this day would come. No matter how I tried to fight it. I thought maybe the planet would be okay. That it wouldn't need me to do this and I could try my best to live on and redeem myself for my past.. I just wanted to be …a normal guy. To belong.." He paused for a second. I blinked and looked around, noticing I was sitting on the edge of his bed now.

"After my brief period of denial, I saw you. You had survived the crash and I knew no other person had more right to slay me than you. So I brought you here. To heal and to see if the planet really needed my sacrifice." He continued and laid his head in my lap. My hand instantly began to stroke his hair. We sat in silence for a moment.

"…So, for the sake of your friends and your future. We must travel to the landing spot of Meteor, where the planet is hurt the most, and you must kill me."

"How can you tell me such a thing?.. I can't kill you, Seph.. There must be another way.." He slowly shook his head in my lap.

"I'm not afraid to die. Actually, I deserve it. I was created to be nothing more than a mindless fighter. To destroy and make Shinra look good. That's no real purpose for a life.."

"No one knows their purpose in life! That might not have been yours."

Sephiroth fell quiet for a few seconds. "…You're the only person that I can truly say was a friend to me. When I first met you, there was something weird about you.. Like, I don't know, a little gravitational pull or something." I laughed a little, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You were my idol..," I confessed. "…and that's why we'll find another way to stop this."

"I love your permissiveness.." He sits up and strokes the side of my face. My eyes started to water. I understood now. It was either risking me and all my loved ones or losing one very important person. How could I ever make such a choice? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?

"How? If you truly love me, how can you force me to make such a rushed, serious choice?" My voice came out shaky. This wasn't fair at all.

"This isn't a choice, I'm telling you to kill me. To save… Tifa and the rest. …That's her name right?" He smiled half heartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"But I can't!" I sobbed enraged.

"Then do you want them all to die? Because that's what you're doing if you don't."

"I can't believe you withheld all this from me! …You selfish bastard. "

"I'm doing this for you! For your own happiness! …I don't want to die, Cloud! I don't want to lose you.. I want to make things up. But I've learned there's some things that can't be forgiven! You need your allies. They need you. I can't stand in the way of that…"

"I…Can't." I turned from him. I could feel him watching me, growing angry at my childishness.

"And I'm the selfish bastard?"

I spun back around and hit him with tremendous force. It only knocked his head in the other direction. But I didn't care, he was being outrageous. A trail of blood trickled down his nose.. he slowly turned back to me. Before I could breathe, he forced me down onto the bed, pinning my arms above my head. I hated him. How could he do this to me? I kicked with my good leg in vain.

The taller one brought his head down to mine and kissed me deeply. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. Soon I became submissive and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"I love you so much.." He spoke into the kiss and moved down to my neck.

"I love you too.." I groaned at the wonderful feeling he was giving me. He let my hands go and they automatically trailed down his body, stopping at his waist.

Sephiroth moved back up, letting me wipe the crimson liquid from his nose area. Injured or not, he was still unbelievably beautiful. His thin eyebrows slightly came together, displaying the deep unhappiness in his radiant green eyes. It was hard to imagine him causing so much devastation in the past.

"…One last time." He whispered to me. My heart immediately sunk.

"Shut up…Don't say things like that." I looked away from him for a few.

He stroked my arm in thought. "…Let's fuck?" I tried so hard not to laugh but damn that sounded funny coming from him.

"That's more like it." I smirked while sitting up to remove his shirt. The truth was too hard to face, I didn't want to hear him say that.

Have you ever felt like someone has total dumped the whole world on you at once? Showing no signs of such a huge event in past, yet you're hit with it at the last moment? I'm probably not explaining it well, but it's kind of hard to. Sure, I mean, he had his 'weird' moments now that I look back, but come on… He's not exactly the most normal person out there. But I don't think anyone is _exactly_ normal really.

I had absent mindedly removed his shirt and flung it somewhere. He laid me back down, placing a tease of a kiss on my lips. Then proceeded to undress me. I didn't protest. I was there in spirit but my mind was elsewhere. There was no way I could completely focus on two big things at once. And at the moment, reflecting over my situation was the biggest priority.

I lifted my shaky hands and grabbed at his pants, slowly undoing them. Trying to show my presence in the act.

"Cloud," He called sternly. My head shot up to him, being snatched from my drifting thoughts, "..If you're not up to this, we don't have to…"

"No.. No, I am. It's just that…." My hands fell into my nude lap. He knew where I was heading. I was brought against him and held there for a few minutes. There I go. Ruining the moment. Not this time.

With my weight, I pushed him back unto the bed, landing on top. Sephiroth was caught off guard for a second. Good. Hastily his pants and boxers were removed, showing off his wonderful physique. My head lowered towards his pelvis, lips parted and ready to take him head on… When he stopped me.

"No foreplay."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

"You agreed to fuck, not make love, correct? So… let's go already." He smiled seductively. My heart skipped a beat. Always so literal…

I was about to lay down submissively, but once again I was stopped. His hands grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back on top, straddling him. Our erections brushed against each other's, sending shockwaves through me. I understood where this was going. He wanted to play by different rules this time.

"Are you sure you want this? …I might not be as gentle as you were." I smiled.

Seph shrugged slowly, showing no interest in my warning. Part of me wanted to go rough just for his nonchalant response. Maybe I would..

Lifting one of his legs and placing it over my shoulder, I entered him.

_I'll rock his world for that one... _I thought evilly. Leaning forward, I deepened the entrance giving my own self a few chills. My eyes wandered up to his face, to see his expression. His eyes remained closed, I could tell he was gently biting his bottom lip to conceal whatever he wanted to groan out.

"Don't be shy, show me what you're made of…." The other whispered with a grinned. This sent me over the edge.

Instantly I began driving into him, throwing out the idea of being gentle completely. Sephiroth inhaled sharply, as if he was experiencing some sort of pain. Yet his face showed complete ecstasy. His arm shot back, bracing itself against the headboard so he wouldn't slam his head into it from my harsh forcefulness. I loved this. The thought of being the aggressive one over him.

Suddenly, I grabbed his waist and motioned for him to sit up. I withdrew from him.

"Get on your hands and knees…" I commanded darkly. He blinked his shocked look away, yet complied.

He looked over his shoulder briefly, smiling. "Anything else, sir?"

I laughed. "Yeah… I want you to say my name...On my command."

Shifting his long silver hair to his side, I re-entered. We shared a shiver before I returned to thrusting into him, my hands positioned at his sides to guide him. The feeling was indescribable. The sound of his groans and mine… it was like a high or something.

"Say it." I told him huskily.

"…Cloud.." he moaned.

I was determined to make this good. "Louder."

"Cloud.." He repeated deeply.

"Can't…hear you.." I was at the verge of a huge orgasm. And from the looks of it he was as well…

"Cloud!" Seph shouted breathless as I reached around him and stroked his arousal. Making him hit his limit with a whimper.

Before I knew it, I was coming in him and he was doing the same over my hand. I gave him a final thrust and withdrew from him, falling backwards on my back. He collapsed forward, face first into the pillow. Ten points for me. I smiled deeply to myself, reflecting on it all.

My ex general rolled over on his back. His hands covering his face. I sat up, leaning on my elbows. Watching him. Was he laughing?

"Enjoyed yourself?" I chuckled at his laughter.

"..Couldn't say I didn't.." He crawled over to me and placed his head on my chest, kissing it then resting on me Like a well-trained pet.

Then we laid there. Silent and motionless. Just basking in the peace and tranquility of it all.

For our very last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I'm awaken by the feel of a hand gently rocking my achy shoulder.

My whole body ached really. Sleeping was the one thing I felt like doing at that moment.

"Come on. …We should go now…" A voice spoke in the darkness of my closed eyes.

I REALLY felt like sleeping now. But I forced my nude self to sit up anyways. Sephiroth stood over me, fully dressed and smiling dimly. It was so obvious he was hurting at the moment, yet he still tried to play the fearless leader role. I shook my head and flopped back down into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Was this really happening? Or is this some kind of cruel joke?

"Why are you dressed in that?" I spoke coldly, still eyeing his favorite part of any room.

He was wearing his old outfit. The long leather coat with the metal shoulder pads, leather pants and tall black boots. That brought back so many unwanted memories…

He stretched his glove over a hand, wiggling his fingers in place. "I figured it would be more fitting this way."

My head snapped towards him. "It doesn't matter what you're wearing. Death is death." I flung the covers from off me and stood. Cautiously. Then walked past him angrily, making sure to not make any eye contact.

My thigh stung like hell, but I didn't pay it any mind. I rushed to my room and grabbed something to put on, turning around in time to catch my sword that was flying towards me. It was feather light to my disbelief. As if it wanted me to slice through Sephiroth. I dropped it and continued to get dressed while he leaned against the doorframe, looking down at the floor.

"I hate you, I hope you know that.." I picked up my weapon and brushed past him. He said nothing.

I jogged down the stairs and snatched my coat.

> > 

The cold air stung my face as I stepped out into the open continent. Sephiroth walked from behind me and out into the endless land outside the city. He raised his Masamune and pointed north. I asked him before we left why he brought his sword, he told me 'just in case.' …Whatever the hell that meant.

"Where are we suppose to be going anyways?" I murmured, crossing my arms across my chilled chest.

"Meteor's landing. Where the planet is hurt the most." His sharp green eyes looked over towards me for a few seconds, then back out towards the sky.

"What?"

He sighed. "Do you want my coat?"

"Keep it." I shot back, walking in the direction he pointed.

"It doesn't have to end like this, Cloud." I heard him walking after me. Somehow I had became the leader.

"How else do you expect it to end, Sephiroth? It's not like I had time to prepare for such a thing.." I laughed slightly.

Seph remained behind me. "I know that… I.. I just wasn't sure if you needed to know or not. I was still experimenting."

I stopped my pace.

"Yes, Cloud. All the so called blood you kept finding… was my own. But I doubt you even considered that…" It was his turn to be pissed now.

"…Whatever," I mumbled. "Let's continue this journey in silence." I marched on, at the verge of tears for some unknown reason.

"I want to talk." The older one responded bluntly, now passing me up in pace. My eyes looked at him before narrowing down in hatred. Oh sure, now that he's about to die, he wants to talk. What kind of crap is that?

"It takes your death to open up to me? Ha, sure.. I'm through talking."

"What do you mean?" He shot back.

"I mean.. You never just wanted to talk before this.." I was over my anger. It was time for depression.

He walked in silence for a moment before replying. "That's not true. Cloud, when I first brought you to the mansion I was dying to talk with you. Yet, you weren't exactly very _friendly_. It was a long time before you even started answering my questions."

Focusing on my boots, I blinked slowly. Absorbing his words and placing them with the situation back then. My arms wrapped themselves around me tighter as I turn my face from the blistering cold wind. I sniffled. It was so cold I couldn't tell if I was sniffling from a runny nose or if I was just crying. On top of that, I totally neglected my crutches, so I had to limp. This day kept getting better and better.

"Should've brought your crutches.." He teased. Noticing my limping.

"..I didn't know what you were doing then. How was I suppose to know? …We were just trying to destroy each other last time I saw you.." was my tardy response. _Might as well get some answers before he leaves._ I thought bitterly.

"This is true.." He sighed heavily, resting his sword on a shoulder.

"But you know…" He started again, looking over his shoulder at me. "I'm glad you opened up to me."

I managed to blush a little.

* * *

_Damn! …Just how far IS it?_

I gritted my teeth together, to cease their clattering. It felt like we've walked miles upon miles. Plus it was turning dark. Well, it turns darker sooner in the winter months anyways. Sephiroth still walked a couple of paces ahead of me. We both ran out of stuff to say a while ago. So I quietly watched his long silver hair dance in the strong winds that surrounded us. But hell, it could've been spring by the way he was walking. As if it wasn't below zero out. My numb fingers wrapped around the leather strap of my sword's harness. Clutching it in anxiety.

"It's important you stab me through the chest." His voice suddenly boomed over the howling wind.

"Why does it matter?" I barked.

"It's the central connection between the body and life-force area. And since we're at the planet's sore spot, it should be able to fully recognize the energy source."

"…We're here?" The words choked their way out me. He nodded.

I walked past him and peered down into the huge creator. It was a long way down. Very long way.

"Where's Meteor?"

Seph blinked. "It's gone. Once summoned, it served its purpose and vanished."

"That's not telling me where it went…" I mumbled, gripping the harness strap harder.

"Look, enough with the questions. Let's get this over with."

I stood, speechless at his harshness. "What, do you want to die or something?"

"The longer we drag on with this, the sooner you'll be mourning over your friends."

"The longer we drag on, the longer I get to spend with you."

I felt my body being pulled by the same strap I clung to and pressed against Sephiroth's body. My chilled face rested on the side of his warm neck. How he managed to stay so warm, I do not know. But who cared. Our arms shot around each other desperately, as if we would drift apart if we didn't. My eyes closed as he rested his head on top of mines.

"I love you, Cloud…" He whispered in my ear, sending a wave of sorrow through me. Then it became clear to me. It all made sense. I knew what I had to do to save my loved ones. Even though it meant sacrificing another life.

I backed away from him, nodding. "I love you too…."

His eyes shined brightly with joy. My words had brought him some peace. Then without another word, he jumped down into the side of the creator, sliding on his feet towards the bottom. I peeked over the edge at the tall trail of dust he was kicking up and slowly reached for my sword. With a leap, I did the same, holding my sword out stretched behind me. It was a bumpy, cold ride. The vibrations was killing my bad leg. Yet soon I landed at the bottom with a stumble.

"Ugh, what's that draining feeling?" I moaned, feeling as if my energy was being sucked out of me slowly.

"So you feel it? The planet is draining again. We should hurry."

He walked in front of me, partially holding his arms out at his sides. Awaiting my attack.

I raised my blade, aiming it at his chest. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. Assuring my doubtful stare.

I pull back.

He closes his eyes.

I swing… and stop right before I make impact with his chest. I guess I didn't understand like I wanted to.

"What the hell-! This is insane!" I yell in frustration, wildly gesturing with my Buster sword.

"Cloud.." He began.

"How can you accept this!" I cut him off, trembling.

"Haven't I proven myself trustworthy to you?" His voice is eerily calm and irritated at the same time.

"Yes but-!"

"Then trust me already! Do it!" He hollered demandingly.

I shake my head and drop the sword. "I can't."

I could plainly see the rage growing within him.

"Pick it up!" Seph practically roared at me. I didn't bulge. There was no way I was going to kill him. I had made my mind up. We would just have to find another way.

"I know you feel it too, Cloud, the planet won't stop taking lives until it reaches a safe level."

"We'll find another way…"

"Stop this! Do you have any idea just how hard this is for me? I'm doing this for you! All for you and the…the people you care for!"

"We'll discover another way.." My tone was heavy and lifeless.

"I'll force you then…" Sephiroth turned from me and retrieved his sword from the ground. Ooh, that's why he brought it. In a flash I was ducking to avoid the flying blade that was aimed for my head.

I stumbled over and out the way, just to be met with a knee to the stomach. The air was sucked from my body and I hit the ground. _He's going to beat me into killing him!_ My mind shouted as I inhaled sharply, trying to breathe. I didn't have much time though, for I had to roll out the way of a stomping foot. I crawled over and retrieved my sword. Then swiftly rolled on my back, using the weapon to block off another attack by his Masamune.

The clank of the metal swords echoed out.

"Stop it! This isn't going to make me want to kill you!" My voice crackled under the stress of two heavy weapons being pressed towards me.

"Stop thinking with your heart, and think with your brain!" He kicked me my bad leg.

"Ahhh!" I hollered at him and flung my body off the ground, into him.

He stumbled back a few paces and I stumbled forward, swinging my sword at him. Seph blocked it, spun around and knock me in the head with the handle of his sword. It caught me off guard and I tumbled back onto the ground, rolling backwards.

I laid there on my back, panting like crazy and staring up at the dark blue, cold sky. My eyebrows came together at the feeling of a warm liquid oozing out the side of my temple. I coughed, tasting something metallic. _Damn, he's actually fighting me with his all?_

I saw him walk over towards me. Displaying no emotion. My eyes grew wide and I quickly moved my throbbing head before it was skewered into the ground by his Masamune. _Guess he is!.._ My head panicked. That was close. So close my cheek sat against his ice cold blade that stood deep in the ground.

"Now do you understand? This is more than about you…" He withdrew the blade and backed away.

I sat up, shaken by this all. My nerves couldn't handle such a predicament.

So without thinking I leaped forward, yelling at the top of my lungs.

Ehh.. Here comes that sucky slow motion.

Of course Sephiroth took this advantage to aim his blade right for me. As in any standard offensive positioning. And I'm suppose to either: A, clash metal with him or B, move my spiky haired ass out the way. Funny, neither of them came to mind as an option for me.

Instead, I threw my sword aside and landed my body on the point of his sword. I spat up a small amount of blood as the weapon went straight through me. It landed on Sephiroth's ghost white face, rolling down his cheek. After that instant I fell completely limp. Pretty much just hanging there on the Masamune. I couldn't breathe… My lungs were filling up with blood. My heart was racing. Everything was hazy..

He snatched the sword from me and flung it somewhere, catching me as I fell forward. My head hit his chest lifelessly. I couldn't move anymore.

"Stay awake, Cloud! You hear me?" He shook me, then looked around for a spot to lay me.

"No…use…" I whispered hoarsely, smiling. We both knew I was dying. And fast.

We fell to the ground, he landed on his butt allowing me to crumble down into his lap. He cradled me in his arms, rocking gently.

"Why did you do that?… What are you trying to prove?" He asked devastated.

"You..said we are the….same, remember?.. The planet.. Can reach its safety level with my …life..energy…too.." I could barely stay awake in order to talk.

"No!… ..Why..-.." There were strange pauses in his sentence. As if he was crying. …But he never cries.

"See… I told you.. I'd find a way to keep…. You all…alive.." I outsmarted the Great Sephiroth.

I felt something warm hit my cheek. A few more droplets joined it. I opened my eyes briefly before they shut themselves. Indeed he was crying. A sight I never, ever once saw. _So the myth was just a myth after all…_

"…How can I live without you? …How am I suppose to do that? …This was my sacrifice to you…" His sobs faded out and that was the last thing I remembered about that side of the world…

Nothingness. I'm surrounded by nothingness.

* * *

"Cloud.."

A woman's voice calls to me from the darkeness.

"Cloud… You can rest now."

My eyes opened to see me standing in a endless field of wild flowers. The aroma hit me suddenly. I look from side to side. Seeing nothing but a mixture of yellow and white, looking up to see a cloudless blue sky. Satisfied with being totally lost, my hand eases its way up to my chest and withdrew. No blood. No pain.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I speak out to no one in particular.

Just then I feel a hand touch my own. I spin around and gasp.

"Aeris?.."

She smiles at me and pulls me towards somewhere. Still wearing her pink dress and jean jacket.

"You did great. I'm proud of you." She smiles, walking besides me, holding my hand. I smile back and nod. For some reason.. I feel relieved.

I squeezed her hand a bit and she giggled. "My friends… they're all safe now?"

"Yes." She stops and picks a flower, handing it to me. "And trust me.. You'll be united with them all one day… So don't feel blue. Ok?"

I take the flower and look away for a minute. "That's right. I'm dead… What about ..Sephiroth..?"

Aeris smiles dimly. "He'll live on.. You told him to take care of them all right? So, they'll be fine. He'll be fine… in time.." She tagged on the ending quietly.

I laugh, turning away from her. "It's good to see you again. But…I miss them like crazy already. All of them… Is it possible for me to check up on them from time to time?"

"Of course. Don't worry Cloud, this isn't the end… Trust me."

I feel her lean against me and I smile brightly, folding my arms behind my head. Inhaling deeply.

"This isn't the end… Gotcha."

> TBC> >

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

OMFG! Where have I been! I know… I know.. And I have about a trillion more stories to update! Eee! I've been SO busy with school lately! Plus… minor… internet..issues.. But yeah, I'm trying. Thanks for reading this. My first single-character-p.o.v. story. I also decided to make a sequel to this. So heads up for it. It's going to pick up from Cloud's death, but in Seph's perspective. I determined I owed at least that… seemed like it kinda ended with a lot of cliff-hanger type questions. Thanks for the reviews! I love those, so keep 'em coming! Yeah and I actually put some "Uke-roth" in it. (For the person who suggested it. Thanx.) Keep giving me suggestions people, I DO take them to mind.

DoesSephiroth's sudden revelation of the planet's vile plan to use people as energy seem...sudden? Good! That's what I was reaching for. It's to clearify the rashness of Cloud's choice. Anyways! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Laterz.


End file.
